Leaftail's Mission Book 2 Journey
by SavvyCat
Summary: Leaftail returns with her three friends on a freezing journey to save the clans from the claws of leaf-bare. Once the prophecy unfolds, it's up to the four cats to bring the sun back over the forest. But with clan clashes, skirmishes, and issues near and far, deep dread overwhelms. Will Leaftail, Hopeclaw, Whiteface and Pebblepad make it before the last leaf falls?


**Leaftail's Mission**

WARRIORS

Book 2: JOURNEY

Prologue

 _ **"Bluestar, what are they doing?!"**_ A cat with a long tail hissed with fear. Bluestar looked down, watching the cats walk back to the lake territory. "Bluestar, they made a trip to the mountains, and came back empty-pawed, the journey was useless!" The tom wailed.

"We must remain calm, I feel confident in these cats. They needed the extra agility," Bluestar mewed.

"Agility?" The tom scoffed. "That's the least of our worries!"

"Calm down Tallstar," a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. "Bluestar, what do we do?" She asked calmly. Bluestar gazed down, her blue eyes shining like starlight.

"What we do," she began thoughtfully. "We watch, they have paws and they will use them."

"Spottedleaf," Tallstar turned to the tortoiseshell. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"It is the wisest."

"Very well," Tallstar agreed. "They better hurry, leaf-bare won't last forever…"

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _ **Leaftail's paws ached as she trekked on a thunder path.**_ To her relief, they were approaching the horseplace from the smell of it. Leaftail's nose wrinkled as the scent of dung filled her nostrils.

"We're almost home!" Pebblepad reported. "Thank StarClan!"

They had been gone for nearly four moons. On their way, they met a cat named Purdy, who claimed he's seen Clan cats before. "I reckon you're Clan cats, in fact, I've led some before!" He had said. Leaftail felt doubt pierce her pelt, but she didn't protest. Now, they approached the horseplace, and to her relief, Smokey greeted them.

"Come on! It's freezing out here!" He called.

Leaftail raced toward the barn, relieved to get shelter. As she and her friends bundled inside, dodging the horses trampling about, they made themselves comfortable as Smokey approached.

"Where have you been off to?" He questioned.

"A useless journey," Hopeclaw muttered darkly.

"It wasn't useless, we just-" Leaftail stopped herself. Hopeclaw was right. It was a useless journey, only because Stoneteller refused to help. She tucked both of her paws under her and listened to Smokey chat some more.

"…he was big and strong and…"

Leaftail blocked the horseplace-cat's voice out as she pushed her nose deeper in the hay. She looked up into the sky. It was the fourth full moon she had seen since their escape to the mountains.

What took them so long was that Purdy led them in circles for days. The old tom boasted about how much he knew the place, and that he could guide them with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, it took him ages to find his own tail!

"Good night, you are free to hunt a mouse in the morning." Smokey's voice jolted her out of her memories. Leaftail mewed her thanks before drifting to sleep, the prophecy echoing in her mind.

"Leaftail, it's me, Bluestar." A voice made her eyes open. She was laying in ferns, with a sky filled with stars.

"Am I, dead?" Leaftail felt her voice quiver as she starred at the StarClan cat. StarClan, is the Clan of heavenly cats that have died protecting their home.

"No, you're not dead, but if you don't get away from Yellowfang you will be." Bluestar mewed with amusement. Leaftail glanced to her side to find a matted gray she-cat lumber toward her.

"Move, you!" Yellowfang hissed. Leaftail stifled a gag as the elder's breath smelt sour in her nostrils.

"Be gentle now, Yellowfang." A large tom appeared with thick luscious fur. "Lionheart?" Leaftail guessed. Bluestar exchanged a glance with Lionheart before continuing.

"I want to tell you, that a battle so dark is coming, although it is many, many moons away."

"Bluestar, we must stick with the present, not the future, that's for the Clans to decide." Lionheart reminded.

Bluestar grunted before shaking herself thoroughly. "Your trip to the mountains wasn't useless, but you chose the wrong place. The tribe cats cannot help you, it's the season you must race against. Once leaf-bare is in the middle of it's season, the leaves will fall quicker. You have little time left, Leaftail." Bluestar warned.

Lionheart stepped forward. "Remember," his voice rumbled. "StarClan is always here, we will speak with you if necessary, but it's not our prophecy, it's yours."

Leaftail could faintly see Bluestar beginning to fade.

"Bluestar, wait!" A voice echoed and at once Bluestar returned solid. Leaftail could hear trampling paws thumping against the ground as a tortoiseshell approached.

"Leaftail," awkwardly, the she-cat faced her. "Tell Firestar, _**I love him**_."

Leaftail felt her eyes widen as she recognized the she-cat. "You're Spottedleaf, aren't you?"

The she-cat dipped her head. "I knew him when he entered the Clan, a pudgy kittypet if you ask me." Spottedleaf's voice dropped down to a whisper. "Anyway, when he fought the battle against Longtail, and then receiving his apprentice name, Firepaw, I instantly thought of his prophecy." Emotion tackled her voice, but she remained strong. "I was a medicine cat, so I was forbidden to fall in love and have kits. But tell him this, I loved him from the beginning, if he didn't notice me-"

"Of course he did," Leaftail interrupted. Spottedleaf smiled gently before waving her tail.

"Farewell, Leaftail. Your journey awaits!" Bluestar called as she faded into mist. Leaftail could hear Bluestar's voice for several more heartbeats before awakening.

* * *

 **~Chapter 2~**

 _ **Sootwhisker felt Tigerstar leap onto his shoulders again, pinning him down.**_ Ever since Sootwhisker quarreled with Tigerstar, the ghostly warrior meets him everynight, scarring him with every rake of his claws. "Tigerstar, I am t-through w-with training, I-I'll never become a killer like you, never…" Sootwhisker trembled feeling weakness overpower him. His limbs felt like they would give way, and blood bubbled from his shoulders.

"That's no excuse!" Tigerstar spat as he charged toward him once more. Sootwhisker stood panic-stricken as the brown tom gave a killer blow.

Sootwhisker felt the impact knock him off his paws, flying to one side before sliding across the rough ground. "You failure!" Tigerstar went on. "You are worthless, ThunderClan would die with you in their Clan!"

Sootwhisker struggled to his paws once more, giving every ounce of energy. Finally, he stabilized himself and stopped. Behind him was a blue she-cat with a silver muzzle, a tom with a mane like a lion's, and a white tom at his side. "Are you ready?" The tom prompted.

"Ready," Sootwhisker answered firmly.

"Let's do this!"

At once, he raced alongside the cats, and to his surprise, stars flurried in their pelts. _**"StarClan?"**_ Sootwhisker thought, bewildered. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes as he noticed them, before crouching even lower to the ground. Tigerstar leaped, and Sootwhisker slid underneath him just in time. Tigerstar's eyes burnt fiercely as he studied Sootwhisker darkly.

At once the brown tabby lurched forward, sliding under Sootwhisker's paws. With a gasp, Sootwhisker felt his underbelly become torn as blood splattered everywhere. Within an instant, he whipped around on top of Tigerstar, landing squarely on his shoulders. Biting hard on his scruff, Sootwhisker shook with the power of StarClan before releasing him.

Tigerstar yowled as he hit the ground. Bluestar walked forward. Pinning him down with her paw pressed to Tigerstar's neck, she leaned close and whispered, "leave this cat alone, or else."

Tigerstar flickered his gaze at the StarClan cat. "Or else what?" At the moment of his words, the tom slipped out from Bluestar's grasp and scampered deeper into the Dark Forest.

Bluestar whipped around, starring at Sootwhisker. "Did you except his training?"

Guilt flooded inside as Sootwhisker answered. "Yes, only because I thought he changed, but I guess I was wrong."

"There is no guessing, you were wrong," the thick furred StarClan cat corrected. "Do not worry, I can tell you one thing," Bluestar began softly. "Your sister is alive, and she's coming home…" Bluestar's voice echoed in his mind.

Sootwhisker awoke with a start, feeling his shoulders sting with new wounds. He had only been dreaming, but now, the wounds Tigerstar gave him was reality. "Sootwhisker? Are you bleeding?" Graystripe rose to his paws, sniffing Sootwhisker's shoulders. "You need to be in the medicine cat den right now, or you'll have that moss bed soaked in blood." The gray warrior helped him to his own paws before staggering into the clearing. Leafpool was organizing herbs when they approached. "What in the name of StarClan happened?" The medicine cat rushed to Sootwhisker's side, sniffing warily around him.

"I-I-" Sootwhisker stopped. He couldn't ever tell her that he had been battling Tigerstar in his dreams, especially a medicine cat.

"Never mind, I just need to examine you," Leafpool dabbed cobwebs to his wounds, and chewed leaves. Rubbing her paws together, she patted the ointment on.

"Dock, best for scratches," Leafpool recited aloud. _**"She could really use an apprentice…"**_ Sootwhisker thought solemnly.

* * *

 **~Chapter 3~**

 _ **Leaftail yawned as the hay tickled her nose.**_ Hopeclaw was already up, eating on a plump mouse. "Good hunting around here!" She mewed. Leaftail crouched, instantly glimpsing a mouse. It nibbled on a stalk of hay, while Leaftail remained invisible. With muscles tensed, she sprang, pinning the mouse down with thorn-sharp claws. She picked up her prey, joining her friends.

"I think this'll last me to the mountains and back!" Whiteface joked.

"Very good hunting," Pebblepad mumbled warmly.

After finishing, Leaftail gave herself a quick wash before mewing a farewell to Smokey. "Good bye now!" The gray tom called. "Tell Daisy I said hi!"

"Okay," Leaftail assured as they made their way around the horses feet. Finally, Leaftail felt her pelt warm by the sun, even though the air around her was thickly cold. The cats kept their heads held high as they padded toward RiverClan territory. Leaftail weaved through the wet reeds, her friends at her tail. They approached, a scent of a RiverClan patrol whisking through the reeds.

"Hide!" Whiteface ordered. At once the cats scrambled up a tree.

Leaftail watched in horror as Pebblepad remained standing in the open. "Pebblepad!" Leaftail hissed quietly, but it was too late. Three cats appeared through the reeds, and at once Leaftail recognized Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. "Pebblepad?" The RiverClan deputy halted with surprise. "Where have you been?" Mistyfoot cautiously walked around him, sniffing his pelt. "You reek of the other Clans," Mistyfoot jerked her head back with disgust.

"I'll explain later, I need to speak with Leopardstar first," Pebblepad shoved past Mistyfoot and disappeared into the reeds.

Once the scents faded, Leaftail slithered down the tree.

"That was close," Whiteface sighed as he sided her.

"Very," Hopeclaw hissed.

"Come on, let's go," Leaftail pushed. The sooner they got off RiverClan territory, the better. They padded away, passing the horseplace once more.

"We're nearing WindClan territory," Whiteface flicked his tail toward the moor. "I'll go ahead, we don't want to run into any WindClan patrols."

"Because there's no trees in WindClan territory to hide in," Hopeclaw giggled.

Whiteface gave a smile before racing across the plain. His pelt was the only thing that stood out from the dying meadow. Finally, he turned facing them, he flicked his tail. "Let's go," Leaftail instructed. Hopeclaw dipped her head, before dashing beside Leaftail on the way down the hill. Whiteface was waiting for them at the bottom, glancing to the side to make sure no patrols were visible. Leaftail brushed her side against him, mewing a farewell. "We'll set off again when StarClan's ready," She told him. He dipped his head before padding to Hopeclaw. After their farewells, Whiteface raced away, engulfed by a hill.

Now all that was left was Hopeclaw, which was the hardest. Leaftail would have to pick her way through WindClan territory as well as her own to reach ShadowClan. She licked her lips nervously as she raced across WindClan territory. Hopeclaw sides were heaving by the time they made it to the ThunderClan border. "Slow down Hopeclaw, the leaves will crack beneath your paws if you don't stalk," Leaftail explained. As she picked her way soundlessly across her territory, she felt Hopeclaw's confused gaze pierce her pelt.

"Your turn," Leaftail flicked her tail onward. Hopeclaw stood, studying every leaf on the ground. Finally, the ShadowClan she-cat weaved through the brambles; jolting as a leaf cracked underneath her paws. The wind began to push coldly, drawing their scent toward ThunderClan camp.

" _ **Hurry Hopeclaw!"**_

Hopeclaw rushed through, kicking up leaves. They raced across ThunderClan territory, hoping no cats were patrolling the borders. They arrived noisily at ShadowClan border, catching their breath; Leaftail glanced at Hopeclaw relieved. Suddenly, leaves cracked. Something was there. Leaftail felt her pelt bristle, as she looked warily side to side.

"Hopeclaw?" A voice hissed. Leaftail froze as the ShadowClan scent stung the roof of her mouth. "Who's there? Is that," the voice paused, sniffing loudly. " _ **ThunderClan**_?"

* * *

 **~Chapter 4~**

 _ **"Surely there isn't that many thorns in the moss bed,"**_ Leafpool ventured. Sootwhisker felt his shoulders burn as more ointment was pressed on. "This wound looks infected, I better find some comfrey roots," the medicine cat disappeared into her herb store. Sootwhisker's mind whirled with Tigerstar's snarls and threats. "I'm back," Leafpool mumbled with big black roots in her mouth. She began chewing the stems, before spitting them out onto her paw. She smeared the poultice all around his back side, before backing away. She came back with black seeds on her paw pad. "This'll ease the pain," she pushed them forward. Sootwhisker lapped each seed up before tucking his paws underneath him.

"Thank you," Sootwhisker meowed. Leafpool dipped her head. Suddenly, the brambles swished.

"Leafpool," A ginger she-cat pushed her way through.

"Yes?" Leafpool cocked her head.

"My, kits… They're coming…" The ginger cat mumbled. Leafpool glanced at Sootwhisker, before facing the cat again.

"Okay," The medicine cat jolted with pain.

 _ **"What's wrong with her?"**_ Sootwhisker thought.

"Sootwhisker, leave…get some sleep…" Leafpool hissed briskly. Sootwhisker pulled himself up cautiously. "Hurry!" The medicine cat pleaded. Sootwhisker struggled quickly, before scampering awkwardly out of the den.

Sootwhisker padded back to the warriors' den, before getting comfortable. Squirrelflight, the ginger she-cat, just claimed her kits were coming but her belly showed not a sign of pregnancy.

 _ **"Leafpool looked big, but, she can't be pregnant; she's a medicine cat, forbidden to fall in love and have kits of her own."**_

Sootwhisker shook his thoughts away, surely it was just an illusion, right? He then realized, that his moss was clean.

"I think Berrypaw is becoming a fine warrior," Brambleclaw's voice echoed outside. Was it really dawn already? Sootwhisker put his head down, closing his eyes. Then, Tigerstar's voice pierced his mind:

 _ **"Coming back for some more, eh?"**_

At once, Sootwhisker opened his eyes. He did not want to sleep anymore, not with Tigerstar scarring him up every time he dozed.

"Sootwhisker!" Brambleclaw's stern voice startled him. "If you're up, then make yourself useful. The fresh-kill pile needs restocking, I'll send Brightheart, and Ashfur with you," The deputy announced. Sootwhisker pulled himself up beginning to protest about his wounds when Brambleclaw disappeared out of view. Sighing with exhaustion he staggered out of the den. Sandstorm and Firestar emerged from the leaders' den; Firestar leaped down onto the lowest boulder that was attached to the Highledge.

"Let all cats, old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

The apprentices bounced out of the elder's den, eager to get out of chores. The queens halted at the nursery entrance, peeking outside. The rest, lumbered sleepily into the center of the clearing.

"Today is cloudy and cold, but it doesn't stop my daughter from delivering Squirrelflight's kits," Firestar's voice was drowned out by yowls of welcome and happiness. "Three kits have been introduced to ThunderClan," Firestar began proudly. "Leafpool, may you please tell us their names," Firestar turned to the medicine cat.

Leafpool studied her paws, before staggering forward. "Hollykit," she began. "Is a black she-kit with green eyes. Lionkit, is a golden tom with amber eyes," the medicine cat mewed drowsily. "And Jaykit, there's only one problem…" Her voice trailed off.

"What's the problem?" Dustpelt pressed, as if he were the father of Squirrelflight's kits. Leafpool looked abruptly at the senior warrior with narrowed eyes.

"Go on," Firestar pulled Leafpool's attention back. Sootwhisker's paws trembled as he tried to guess what was wrong with the kit.

 _ **"It's not like it has seven legs or anything, right?"**_ Sootwhisker thought to himself.

Leafpool flicked her ears, and meowed, "Jaykit is blind." There was sudden gasps of sadness and sympathy for the grey tabby kit. Firestar remained still, his tail-tip didn't even twitch. Brambleclaw, the deputy, noticed Firestar's silence, and so he sided his leader, giving him a nudge. Firestar's eyes were locked, and Sootwhisker watched slowly as each one of his Clanmates realized that their leader was unfocused.

"Firestar," Cloudtail began, but Firestar didn't move. Sootwhisker studied his leader's gaze, trying to follow it, but it was only out into the forest. A feeling inside pierced Sootwhisker's pelt, and at once Firestar flinched, as if he had been awake the entire time. The cats glanced at one another, confused at Firestar's daydreaming.

"That's terrible," the leader began roughly. The cats below were growing desperate, eager to go back to what they were doing. Firestar turned to look down to the medicine cat who was wobbling away. Firestar finally flicked his tail with dismissal, letting the cats scatter away like mice. The leader remained seated on the Highledge, his gaze flickering as if something was working inside his mind. Brambleclaw dipped his head, before leaping down.

"Sootwhisker, do you want to see my new move?" Sootwhisker felt his fur prickle at the sound of Darkspot's voice. Although he was fun, the warrior was much less mature, childish and clumsy. Sootwhisker continued walking, pretending that the words never hit his ears. Darkspot suddenly appeared at his side anyway, bouncing around as if ants were in his pelt.

"Go ahead," Sootwhisker sat lazily down, begging to himself that the "cool" move wasn't long. Darkspot disappeared in a flash and returned with Berrypaw at his side.

 _ **"Great,"**_ Sootwhisker felt his whiskers droop lower than ever.

Darkspot called an attack to the apprentice, and at once Berrypaw slid underneath Darkspot, knocking him off his paws. As Darkspot slid down, Berrypaw went in for another attack, but Darkspot remained still, and limp. Berrypaw gripped Darkspot, but without unsheathing his claws. Darkspot rolled over, squashing the apprentice before bouncing up and doing the fancy twist. The clayish colored warrior ended his attack with his one paw pressed to Berrypaw's cream colored chest, pinning him down.

"Ta-da!" He panted as he released Berrypaw. The apprentice shook himself thoroughly before twitching his whiskers with anger.

"Hey, if that wasn't planned out, I'd rake your pelt before you could even say 'mouse', the apprentice squeaked.

"You did well, I believe it won't be long before Brambleclaw reminds Firestar that ThunderClan will be strong with you being a warrior soon." Darkspot complemented. Berrypaw's eyes shone as he bounded away happily. Once the apprentice was away, Sootwhisker congratulated Darkspot before turning away as well. If any cat thought that showing him cool moves, or offering chances to hunt with them would make him feel better, they thought wrong.

* * *

 **~Chapter 5~**

 _ **Leaftail wondered hopelessly as the ShadowClan patrol stopped them.**_ Tornear growled as he circled them. "What are you doing with our warrior?" He spat.

"They did nothing to me! I left on my own!" Hopeclaw admitted.

"You have no right to leave like that, I will tell Blackstar about this." Tornear beckoned Hopeclaw with his tail. Hopeclaw backed away from them, and Leaftail felt waves of anxiety flowing through the ShadowClan she-cat's pelt.

"Good bye Hopeclaw," Leaftail whispered, feeling pity for her friend. They were going to have to get ready, there is prophecy they must fulfill, whether their leaders like it or not.

Now, all that was left was for her to return home, and think things over. Traveling to the mountains was pointless, but the worst part was because they had not planned to go to the mountains entirely. They just thought, and then jumped to it. Leaftail didn't want to waste any time.

"I don't know!" She yowled, pulling her head up to the sky. She stared desperately for the StarClan cats to come walking down, but no cat came. She squinted her eyes against the sharp biting winds that slapped her in the face. Icy water bubbled in her gaze, and she blinked, pushing it down her cheek.

Just as she was to turn around, she felt something breathe into her ear. Leaftail turned her head and found a ghostly figure at her side. A brown tabby tom with a scar over his muzzle. Leaftail didn't know what to expect.

 _ **"Who is he? A StarClan warrior?"**_

But her thoughts were swept away when the ghostly cat spoke. "Leaftail," he began. "Do you know who I am?"

Leaftail felt speechless, but she gathered enough energy to speak.

"You look like, Brambleclaw…" Leaftail guessed. "B-but Brambleclaw isn't dead," she stammered.

The tabby snarled and snapped, "I am not Brambleclaw! I can care less for that traitor."

Leaftail felt startled as the tom's voice echoed, piercing the thick cold air.

"Then who are you?" Leaftail stood up in a more bravely posture. The ghostly cat narrowed his burning eyes, and leaned forward until their whiskers touched.

"I am Tigerstar," he growled darkly. "I know your brother quite well," he confessed calmly as he stalked around her; occasionally pressing his fur against hers, Leaftail shuddered. All of those tales from a kit to an apprentice she was told that Tigerstar was dead, and that if he didn't die he'd kill ThunderClan single-pawed.

Leaftail stood up, but her legs trembled even more. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Tigerstar stopped circling her, and sat down beside her.

"I want you to forget the prophecy."

Leaftail jumped back with her claws unsheathed. "Forget the prophecy?!" She yowled as she felt the power of StarClan to leap at the ghost cat. Tigerstar let out a startled hiss before disappearing straight through her paws. Flailing the air, she fell down to the dusty ground, surprised at Tigerstar's disappearance.

She felt the urge to rake his greasy pelt off for speaking such words of the prophecy.

 _ **"How did he know my brother? And why does he want me to forget the prophecy sent from StarClan itself?"**_

She didn't care anymore. That cat was not part of StarClan, he can't be! Leaftail heaved herself up, energy draining from her body with the effort. She needed to get back to her own Clan, think her plans over, before it was too late.

Leaftail clawed the ground as she swiftly bounded toward her camp. She rustled the thorn-barrier to get the cats attention, but no cat was there. Leaftail padded in, searching for familiar faces, but no cat appeared to greet her. Wariness pricked her whiskers as she cautiously walked around the center of the clearing.

Suddenly, crispy blue eyes pierced the dark side of the camp. Leaftail gazed into the depths, noticing a slight blur in the pupils.  
 _ **"Is that a StarClan cat watching me?"**_ Leaftail thought, wishing it were true. The figure padded forward, revealing itself in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" He whimpered.

Leaftail bit back a warning yowl as she scented ThunderClan on the small cat's pelt. She arched her back, giving a long stretch before sitting up.

"Who are you?" The small gray tabby kit repeated, giving a little jump as he stood on his tippy-toes. Leaftail then realized, that the blur in the kits eyes, was a sign of blindness.

 _ **"This poor kit's blind!"**_

"So what? It's not as if you were perfect yourself!" He exclaimed suddenly, breaking her thoughts. Leaftail took a couple of paces back, startled at the kit's response.

 _ **"He read my thoughts!"**_ She realized without confessing aloud.

"So? Why do you judge cats on what they say?!" The kit turned around, and scampered back into the darkness.

She couldn't believe it, the kit was reading her thoughts! The only problem is, the kit found that _**all**_ cats could read minds.

 _ **"But, not all cats read minds! Not that I know of!"**_

Leaftail shook her head, and headed toward the Highledge. She scrambled up the rocks and semi-boulders that were attached to the ledge. Pulling herself up, she called into the leaders' den.

"Firestar, are you in?"

Silence followed her words. Where was every cat? They were obvious no where to be found, except the blind kit that read minds. With a jolt she noticed the moon glowing overhead. It was full.

"Gathering!" She mumbled. Swishing her tail with frustration, she leaped down from the Highledge and crawled into the warriors' den. She noticed a stale scent of Sootwhisker, and a stale scent of Muddfoot when she found her spot. It was as if the entire Clan went to the Gathering! She worked her claws into the moss until she got comfortable before collapsing with exhaustion. She blinked up at the ceiling that had a small hole in it; she stared longer through the hole, watching the exposed moon before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **~Chapter 6~**

 _ **Sootwhisker sighed as Firestar mentioned Leaftail's disappearance for another agonizing moment.**_ After Firestar's talk, Blackstar began his.

"I have good news," the leader began, giving a couple of licks to his chest before continuing. "My patrol has found Hopeclaw!" He yowled with triumph. Most of the cats were astonished, the only cats who were cheering were ShadowClan itself. "But," Blackstar mewed dramatically as the cats yowls died down. "We found a ThunderClan cat with her!"

Sootwhisker's ears pricked. Who would be with Hopeclaw other than Leaftail?

" _ **Leaftail?"**_ Sootwhisker guessed, but doubt tackled his estimation down.

" _ **No, she's gone…"**_

"Leaftail of ThunderClan was on the border! Right on the ShadowClan side!" Blackstar pressed on, giving Firestar an evil glance. "What can you say to that Firestar?"

Firestar stood up, his neck fur bristled but he remained calm. Sootwhisker felt a happy feeling skip inside of him. His sister was back!

"I can say nothing Blackstar," Firestar began but it came to an end when Blackstar interrupted.

"And why is that, Firestar?" The ShadowClan leader sneered. When Firestar didn't answer, Blackstar cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Since Firestar cannot repay in words, he'll have to pay us his warrior!"

Firestar instantly shot to all four paws. "No cat is taking any of my warriors," he snarled.

Cats below were spitting with anger on the ThunderClan side, but the ShadowClan cats yowled with agreement, overpowering their rivals snarls.

"This isn't apart of the warrior code!" Cloudtail yowled in defense for his daughter. Sootwhisker couldn't believe it! Just as he were to see his sister's face again, she'd be held prisoner by ShadowClan.

"Stop!" Firestar yowled. But it was too late. Blackstar had already jumped down from the Great Oak and sprinted toward the log with three of his warriors at his tail. "Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Sootwhisker, and Darkspot, go after them!" Firestar instructed. Brambleclaw took the lead, while the rest followed. Sootwhisker raced against time as he and the others were nearing camp.

There was a shriek that came from the medicine cat den, and a yowl from the nursery. Sootwhisker swayed his head with confusion.

 _ **"Who do I help first?"**_

Brambleclaw rushed into the nursery, while Darkspot checked the medicine den. Sootwhisker hurried to the warriors' den to find Blackstar standing back away from him.

"Maybe you should think twice before crossing the border!" Sootwhisker heard the ShadowClan leader snarl. Sootwhisker jumped when his father, Cloudtail, hopped onto the ShadowClan leader's back. Sootwhisker shoved Blackstar to the side, and rushed inside the den.

"Leaftail?" Sootwhisker padded around and found startled green eyes glowing against the shadows of the den.

"Stay back!" Leaftail hissed, throwing out her paw at her attempt to strike him. Sootwhisker ignored her blow, and introduced himself.

"It's me, Sootwhisker, your brother!" He pleaded. Leaftail's eyes thawed from its vicious gaze in remembrance.

"Why is Blackstar in our camp?" Sootwhisker's sister asked as she cautiously revealed herself.

"He's trying to claim you as his warrior when he saw you with Hopeclaw," Sootwhisker explained, even though he regretted every word. What if Blackstar proves his point and takes Leaftail into ShadowClan?

" _ **No!"**_ He thought sharply, _**"my sister will not go to ShadowClan territory, not if I have anything to say about it!"**_

Leaftail's yowl of surprise broke his determined thoughts. Black and white fur thrusted past him, bowling him and his sister over.

"You have been caught with a ShadowClan warrior on our territory," Blackstar's eyes glistened fiercely in the moonlight. "I shall take you into our Clan as a prisoner."

Sootwhisker felt Leaftail bristle beside him, her eyes filled with confusion. Right when Blackstar bared his teeth ready to force Leaftail to her paws, Firestar appeared with his Clan hard on his tail.

"Firestar! You're making this unfair!" Blackstar hissed.

"Yes, it is unfair, for us that is." Firestar snarled. "We did not take Hopeclaw into our Clan as prisoner, therefore you have no right whatsoever to take _**any**_ of my warriors."

Blackstar shifted uncomfortably as Firestar spoke to him.

 _ **"He's losing and he knows it!"**_ Sootwhisker thought with satisfaction. Blackstar rose to his paws, facing Leaftail and Sootwhisker with narrowed eyes.

"You," Blackstar flicked his tail at Leaftail. "Watch yourself, as well as the border you mouse-brain border-crosser!" Blackstar spun around to face Sootwhisker. "And you need to watch your sister, if I catch her or even you with my warriors, you'll be sorry!"

Blackstar slashed his tail before turning away, avoiding Firestar standing at the entrance of the den.

"He has no right to tell our warriors what to do," Cloudtail muttered to Sootwhisker as they rounded up the warriors Blackstar had brought as reinforcements. A feeling inside Sootwhisker agreed with the white warrior, but what if the ShadowClan cats find a way to blame ThunderClan somehow?

"Blackstar! Wait for us!" The three warriors the ShadowClan leader had brought along called. But Blackstar was already storming through the forest, before disappearing into the darkness of night.

"Let them go," Firestar ordered Sootwhisker and Cloudtail. Sootwhisker moved aside, and Cloudtail did the same before the ShadowClan cats scampered toward the gorse tunnel.

One of them stopped, and Sootwhisker heard Cloudtail hiss lightly, "Rowanclaw!"

"Blackstar means what he says," Rowanclaw, the deputy of ShadowClan warned. "And I'll make sure none of you are inside our borders, or is your kittypet Clan not smart enough to comprehend that?" He sneered, taking a couple of paces away before continuing. "Or wait, is the procedures to complex for your brains to take in?"

There was a distant yowl, and Sootwhisker realized Blackstar was waiting.

"Hurry Rowanclaw, your leader is calling," Cloudtail snarled. Rowanclaw took one more hostile glance over his shoulder before bounding away. Once the cat had fled, Firestar began to speak with Brambleclaw.

"Are any cats injured?" The leader meowed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw shook his head. Firestar let out a sigh of relief before telling the cats who were up to get some sleep. "Brightheart, can you guard the camp for a little longer until dawn?"

Brightheart appeared through the gorse tunnel at Firestar's words.

"Of course," she dipped her head before scampering back through the gorse tunnel to continue guard duty.

Sootwhisker let out a yawn before padding to the warriors' den. Leaftail was sitting down, her eyes calling for him.

"Come sit down with me," she insisted. In spite of her demanding tone, Sootwhisker gladly curled up beside his sister until their fur touched. Leaftail's sweet, warming scent comforted him as sleep dragged in.

" _ **Thank you StarClan and hopefully she won't make any trips any time soon…"**_

* * *

 **~Chapter 7~**

 _ **Leaftail found herself in a forest that held stars everywhere, and she realized that she was in StarClan hunting grounds.**_ Starry cats came plummeting down from the sky like they did in every other dream Leaftail had. Yellowfang stood with her matted fur messy as usual and teeth coated in yellow plaque.

The former medicine cat stalked forward, her whiskers twitching impatiently. "Get over here!"

Leaftail jumped when the she-cat broke the silence and immediately scampered to Yellowfang's side. The ferns were rustling calmly in the wind, while the stream at their other side was flowing, rhythmically lapping gently. Yellowfang waited a few more heartbeats, before speaking.

"I understand that you haven't got a clue, but you and the others must slow down," she huffed. "The prophecy is only going farther and farther away from becoming fulfilled and with you and the others jumping to conclusions!"

Leaftail felt her fur bristle with unease, and a feeling inside made her want to wake up. "I do understand, me and my friends all do. But-"

"No buts," Yellowfang hissed over Leaftail's voice. "Calm yourself, breathe and listen to the forest. You have enough time, Leaftail. It's all up to you….."

Leaftail awoke with her side cold. Sootwhisker was gone, though his scent trailed out of the den strongly. Leaftail guessed that he'd just left. She clawed the moss with frustration, before rising to her feet and exiting the den.

"Good morning, Leaftail," Brambleclaw was meowing, while she let out an enormous yawn. The sun wasn't really visible; more like a foggy white cloud that trailed across the sky. She approached the deputy respectfully before he addressed her group. "How about a hunting patrol?"

Before Leaftail could answer, a wail from the nursery caught her by surprise. A fiery queen came rushing out of the den yowling.

"My kits! Their gone!" She wailed feebly.

Brambleclaw rushed to his mate's side murmuring his reassurance in her ear. Leaftail watched as Brambleclaw nudged Squirrelflight, the flame colored queen back into the nursery before bounding back to the gathering warriors who were awoken by the scream. Firestar appeared at the Highledge, getting the cats' attention before speaking.

"Brambleclaw, I need you to organize a search party for my daughter's kits, understood?" Firestar's voice sounded brisk, but he remained calm without a single twitch of his tail-tip. Brambleclaw shared his leaders feelings with a curt nod before weaving away from the noisy cats.

"Leaftail!" Brambleclaw raised his voice. "You, Dustpelt, Spiderleg and Berrypaw come with me." The deputy ordered. Leaftail stumbled over her paws when Brambleclaw and the others left immediately after their instructions. She raced against the wind, letting the scent of her Clanmates pulse through her nostrils. Finally, she caught the sight of Berrypaw's cream colored nub-tail through the trees. She remembered Sootwhisker explaining the reason of his short tail was only because he got it stuck in a fox trap when he was a kit. The tendril was pulled so tightly, that the tendons in his tail had to be bitten off.

Leaftail felt fur brush her side and to her surprise, she was nearing the head of the patrol. Brambleclaw was coming to a stop around a group of ferns that reeked with an acrid smell. Leaftail felt the ground below her paws sway, before she could gain stability, in her mind flashed with fangs as sharp as cats' claws and eyes glowing in a vicious yellow tint.

"Berrypaw! As my apprentice I expect you to stay alert," Brambleclaw's voice jolted her out of her memories. Berrypaw was hopping around on his hind legs, stretching up for a butterfly that was out of reach. At the sound of his mentor's voice, the apprentice came down instantly on all fours, fur ruffled with embarrassment. Leaftail could feel a tiny heart pulsing through the forest floor and to her surprise, a small plump mouse came shuffling loudly about. While the rest of the search patrol were turned away, Leaftail took her chance as she crouched. The mouse was unaware of her presence, even though her scent was blowing right into its face. Leaftail clawed at the ground, putting one paw in front of another before springing.

Brambleclaw's head flipped around with a startled hiss as Leaftail raked fallen leaves as she pushed herself forward. The mouse was fat, although it was on it's paws in an instant. It let out a squeak of distress as Leaftail sunk her claws into it's fur. She grasped her prey in her jaws, not used to having her mouth opened so wide. It had been a tough beginning for the cats of ThunderClan ever since leaf-bare began. Food had been so scarce, that even elders went hungry.

"I'd rather die than eat this!" Mousefur had said when she was given prey that was so scrawny, that a rat would starve.

"Mousefur, this is all our Clan can afford," Brambleclaw had reasoned. "Just take what we can supply you-"

"The strong warriors, apprentice, queens and kits deserve a meal; an old, useless elder isn't much use to the Clan is it? Take that food to some other cat, perhaps they can keep strong and healthy."

Leaftail shook her head to wash her memory away. She clambered back toward the deputy with the prey in her jaws.

"Good work," Brambleclaw meowed. "But this is a search party, not a hunting patrol. Perhaps when we find the kits we can go out hunting, but now we must remain focused."

Leaftail felt her fur prickle. What if they _**never**_ found the kits?

 _ **"I don't even know their names or what they look like!"**_ She thought with horror.

"Come on," Brambleclaw waved his tail. "Follow me and keep close, I smell fox."

The rest of the party padded onward, keeping their ears alert and haunches down as they crept after the deputy. Berrypaw stumbled a few times but finally, the young apprentice gained balance and sped closer to his Clanmates.

Spiderleg's tail bushed out. "I smell fox!" He hissed, unsheathing his claws and coming to a stop. At once, Dustpelt slammed into Spiderleg, and then Berrypaw collided with Dustpelt. Leaftail, at the back, tried to catch herself but she was too late. She found herself shoved over Berrypaw, pushing the line even farther forward.

Brambleclaw turned to face them with a disdainful snort. "You all call yourselves warriors." He let out a sigh, "Get up, all of you. We need to keep quiet, but it sounds like to me that I've got a bunch of badgers lumbering at my tail."

Leaftail straightened up, giving her chest a couple of licks to calm down. Dustpelt swerved away from Spiderleg, who was cleaning himself, before facing Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, I need to-" Dustpelt stopped talking, and Leaftail began to wonder what ended his voice.

As she could see, both Brambleclaw and Dustpelt were angling their ears at a group of ferns. Leaftail padded forward cautiously, pushing with her paw separating the fern tails away from one another. There was a hole, big enough for a cat to fit that reeked of fox. Leaftail licked her lips nervously.

"Do you think that's where the kits went?" She felt her voice quiver.

Brambleclaw came shouldering his way to her, sniffing the hole with a loud sniff. "It could be, I scent cat but its vague," Brambleclaw turned away. "C'mon, we can't waste anymore time-"

A squeal ripped through the air, piercing away Brambleclaw's voice. Leaftail noticed Brambleclaw and the others jump with surprise at the sound and every single one of them were clawing the ground in an instant. Leaftail pricked her ears, paw steps were pounding on the forest floor. She opened her mouth to taste the air as a scent came thrusting inside.

"The kits!" She exclaimed, but another dreadful smell came weaving into her nostrils. "And a pack!"

* * *

 **~Chapter 8~**

 _ **The sky was unreadable but Sootwhisker knew that it was near past sunhigh.**_

To Sootwhisker's surprise, Firestar came to him. He calmly sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws; with a long breath the leader spoke.

"I think you've done well today, cleaning the elders' den." Firestar began.

Sootwhisker thought back when the sun was out early and he had cleaned the elders' den so that maybe he didn't have to smell it from the warriors' den in his sleep.

"I'd like to reward you," the leader sat up. "How about you get first choice on the fresh-kill pile?" Firestar turned to the pile of mice and a squirrel. "After all, you deserve it."

Sootwhisker couldn't decide. Was this a test to see if he knew the warrior code?

 _ **"The warrior code reads that the Clan must be fed first, not me,"**_ Sootwhisker thought. _**"But it also says that the leader's word is the warrior code!"**_ Sootwhisker felt torn. What if he took the opportunity to eat when weak elders or queens are starving? But if he backed away would he not get a meal at all? Finally, he puffed out making himself twice his size before replying. "I know any cat can do such work," he faced the fresh-kill pile and then Firestar. "So that means the Clan eats first, no matter how much work I'll do." He vowed. Firestar's green gaze reminded Sootwhisker so much of his sister Leaftail that he could stare into the depths forever. Leaftail had left with Brambleclaw and some other warriors in search for some kits.

 _ **"I hope she can find them,"**_ Sootwhisker thought as Firestar dipped his head and turned away.

"Very well," the leader called over his shoulder. Sootwhisker felt his stomach sting with hunger, but he pushed it away with a twinge of satisfaction. He did good for his Clan by turning away from a meal that could feed a cat who really need it. Paws came pounding across the forest floor and to Sootwhisker's surprise, a small kit popped out. His eyes were amber and his pelt was golden like a lion. The kit looked up at him and then puffed out.

"You don't scare me!" He spat, flinging his paw at Sootwhisker. Sootwhisker dodged the attack, before questioning the kit.

"What's you're name?" Sootwhisker tilted his head. The kit looked unfocused, but he responded lightly.

"Lionkit, I-"

"Lionkit! There you are!" A voice blocked out the kit's voice entirely as a ginger queen scrambled to them. "I was scared out of my fur! Where is your littermates?" Squirrelflight sniffed her kit, licking his pelt quickly. The kit pulled away from his mother's grasp and turned to face her. Sootwhisker took a pace back. The kit acted like a full grown warrior to his mother, claws going in and out. "Is there something you have to tell me, Lionkit?" Squirrelflight stepped forward. Lionkit remained silent. When Sootwhisker began to turn away, the thorn barrier rustled and out came Brambleclaw. The deputy's shoulders were coated in mud as he trekked toward Firestar's den.

Dustpelt came next with a scrap of fur in his mouth. Sootwhisker's heart dropped to see it not moving. It's gray-tabby fur plastered in dirt as it hung limp in Dustpelt's jaws. Squirrelflight rushed over to the senior warrior.

"Is he okay?" She asked Dustpelt. The warrior's eyes were dull with emotion for the young kit, and it looked like bad news. "I asked, is he okay?!" Anxiety tackled the queen's voice as she waited for an answer. Slowly, Dustpelt placed the kit on his side and faced Squirrelflight. Sootwhisker pricked his ears, hoping good news was coming.

"I-I don't know," Dustpelt began carefully. "But he's still alive!" The tabby quickly reassured as the queen's eyes dulled. "He's lucky. He had an entire fox pack on his tail and if I hadn't caught him he was going to be crow-food."

The thorn barrier swished again, and out came Spiderleg sided by Leaftail. Sootwhisker watched his sister pad to Dustpelt, before placing the kit she had next to the gray one. Leaftail glanced at Sootwhisker before facing Squirrelflight.

"This one's all right," she flicked her orange tipped tail at the black she-kit she put down. "She isn't hurt, she just has scratched pads," Leaftail assured. As Sootwhisker could see, Squirrelflight loosened a little.

Firestar appeared with Leafpool, the medicine cat at his side.

"Leafpool will take care of that," the leader mewed. Leafpool left Firestar's side and bent down to the black she-kit. She scooped her up and hurried away. As the medicine cat's paw steps faded, Firestar faced the gray kit lying on the ground. "Is this one-" Firestar cut himself off as the kit twitched.

"Jaykit! You're okay!" Squirrelflight pressed close to her son. The kit came to his paws clumsily, paws caked in mud. He looked up at his mother even though his eyes were useless. The blind kit staggered to his mother's side for warmth, keeping his head low and tail drooping.

"Hollykit's okay," Leafpool came out of the den with the black kit scampering behind her. "Just sore pads from the rocks, that's all." Leafpool pushed the kit with her muzzle to Squirrelflight.

"Thank you, Leafpool for your help," Squirrelflight dipped her head in gratitude. The queen drew her kits with a swipe of her fiery tail, before hauling them back to the nursery.

Sootwhisker padded over to his sister who was eating a skinny squirrel by the halfrock. He studied the fresh-kill pile but then refused with a jerk of his head. The pile was too pitiful for him to be eating more than it can be caught. Instead of grabbing himself a meal and lying in the somewhat sunlight, Sootwhisker simply plopped down beside Leaftail; his sister looked up from her squirrel remains, before pushing it in his direction.

"Share," Leaftail nodded at the prey. "That's what the tribe cats do, they share with one another."

Sootwhisker looked down at his paws where the scraps were placed. He met his sister's bright green eyes before taking a bite. The flavors were astonishing to Sootwhisker's surprise and the warmth inside of his mouth made him close his eyes. It felt like greenleaf on his tongue warming, gentle and delightful. Sootwhisker opened his eyes; drawing himself out of the amazing trance, before pushing the remains back.

"I'm not hungry," Sootwhisker meowed as he rose to his paws, although his stomach yowled with protest. Leaftail looked up from the tufts of fur that remained and joined him.

"The fresh-kill pile needs restocking," she pointed out with a flick of her tail. Sootwhisker dipped his head before suggesting, "Shall we hunt together?"

"Sure!" Leaftail raced ahead, her calico pelt flashing past him. Sootwhisker watched her turn to face him, the different tones of orange all over her pelt; from Leaftail's paws to her joints were an orange coat of fur, as if she were wearing socks. Leaftail's ear-tips were bright like flames and so was the spot that covered her right eye. Sootwhisker knew she was a beautiful cat and he was so proud to be a brother.

 _ **"This is my chance,"**_ he thought as he scampered forward. _**"To show how much I love her, even if she doesn't seem to notice."**_

* * *

 **~Chapter 9~**

 _ **Leaftail waited for her brother to join her before padding beside him deep into the forest.**_ Sootwhisker's pelt ruffled when a sharp gust of wind hit, making Leaftail stop in her tracks.

"The winds pretty rough today," Sootwhisker remarked, pulling his paw over his nose. "We'll survive," he added casually. Leaftail couldn't help a snort of disagreement.

"There's no way a single mouse is out in this weather!" She shouted over the winds' howls. Sootwhisker flicked his tail to a nearby tree.

"C'mon! We'll wait for it to pass," Sootwhisker mewed over his shoulder. Leaftail agreed with a curt nod before pounding after him. They took shelter behind a oak, grooming their ruffled pelts' as soon as they were out of the winds' contact. Leaftail licked her mud covered paws before spitting with disgust.

"I got mud in my mouth," she hissed with her mouth open wide. "Oh, its all on my tongue too!" Leaftail spat with her muddy tongue hanging out of her mouth. Leaftail's brother, Sootwhisker, was laughing.

"Wow, perhaps Firestar should give you a new name," he began sarcastically. "Oh, mighty 'Mudmouth', may StarClan grant you moons of cleaning your pelt!"

Suddenly, Leaftail felt her pelt grow hot, and it was as if she were letting off steam like a monster on a Thunderpath. She stifled the urge to knock Sootwhisker off his paws and claw his ears off. It seemed like nothing could embarrass him in a way. Leaftail tried to get others to laugh at him but it never worked. He was the one always getting her in the middle of attention.

 _ **"Not the attention I want, but does anything work out my way? No!"**_ Leaftail thought, finally getting the mud out of her mouth. Rising to her now clean paws, she peered over the side of the trunk. The wind had lightened down to a soft breeze.

"I think its gone," Leaftail reported. Sootwhisker finally joined her with a giggle before speaking sense.

"Alright, you take that route and then I'll take the one down to the lake." He instructed. Leaftail's curiosity jumped up a level.

"Why are you going down to the lake? Surely there's no prey down there? Besides," she added, "It's cold and the wind is stronger by the water." Sootwhisker looked speechless, like he couldn't back up for himself.

"A patrol wanted me to go down with them by sunhigh," he looked up at the clouded sky. "I sense sunhigh's near, I'd be lucky if it hasn't already past."

"But what about our hunt?" Leaftail protested. It was so unfair! What did her brother have in mind than going hunting with his own sister? All Leaftail could do was claw the cold wet ground with frustration. Sootwhisker pressed his cheek against hers mewing, "I'll be back soon, then we can hunt." Leaftail dipped her head.

"Fine," She muttered, pulling her cheek away from his. "Don't hurry back," she hissed darkly, wrapping her tail over her paws. She sensed Sootwhisker, standing with his mouth open. "Go away already!" She yowled, veering around with her claws unsheathed. Sootwhisker leaped back as Leaftail's claws swished the air. Anger bubbled inside of her. Would he go already?

 _ **"Obviously it's not that important whatever it is,"**_ She thought. Finally, her brother disappeared. _**"Its not like him to lie, but what if he's lying to me now?"**_ She sniffed, wrinkling her nose as cold winds bit her face. She found a mouse digging determinedly through the leaves. Leaftail instantly dropped into a hunter's crouch, eyes frozen on her prey. She darted forward, scooping the mouse in her grasp before biting it swiftly in the neck. It looked old, as if it were going to die anyway, but she put pride in her catch. Grabbing what felt like a scrap of fur, she bounded back to camp.

She entered the gorse tunnel, feeling a rush of warmth from her Clanmates rustling around inside. Leaftail dropped her prey at the pile, and to her surprise, lay a dead rabbit and two squirrels. Although the numbers were small, the prey was unusually fat. Brambleclaw had just exited Firestar's den when he acknowledged her catch.

"Good job," he congratulated. "It's good to see warriors' efforts this leaf-bare."

Leaftail sniffed a thanks before jumping to her question.

"I was just wondering," she glanced at the rabbit before continuing. "Why is the prey so big? I mean, I know we're excellent hunters, but this is thick compared to anything I've seen around in leaf-bare." Brambleclaw leaped down from the ledge to join her.

"I dunno, I guess it was a lucky catch, after all your father is a very hard working warrior." Brambleclaw mewed.

"My father caught that?" Leaftail couldn't believe it! Cloudtail had caught that rabbit!

"Better go praise him, that'd make him happy!" Brambleclaw advised before turning away. Leaftail felt a proud feeling inside. What if she had that ability? To stalk a rabbit that's nearly her size and bring it down for the Clan? She scampered toward the medicine den when she caught her father's scent. Anxiety struck Leaftail as Cloudtail's scent weaved with herbs and pain.

"Leaftail!" A voice caught her by surprise and at once her claws slid out. Crispy blue eyes appeared and Leaftail recognized them.

"Cloudtail!" She shoved herself forward, brushing her pelt with his. Cloudtail straightened up whispering in her ear.

"Where's your brother? I'd like to speak with him as well," Cloudtail waved his tail across Leaftail's mouth to silence her questions. Leaftail backed away, clearing her throat before explaining. She told him about their attempt for a hunt together when it was interrupted when Sootwhisker left to the lake.

"But it's nearly frozen! What would he be doing down there? Really, what would _**any**_ cat be doing down there?" Cloudtail rose to his paws without letting Leaftail respond, storming away and through the gorse tunnel. Leaftail bounded after him. Whatever Sootwhisker was up to, he'd be in trouble when Cloudtail found out. She just had to be there, she too had curiosity for what her brother was doing.

 _ **"Sootwhisker, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I'll find out."**_

* * *

 **~Chapter 10~**

 _ **Sootwhisker pounded through the forest, cold branches slapping his sides briefly.**_ Finally, he skidded to a stop near the lake's edge where three cats were gathered.

"About time," one of them hissed. Despite the cold weather embarrassment surged through him like flames. The three cats smelt of different Clans, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" The ShadowClan she-cat spat.

"Sorry Hopeclaw," Sootwhisker apologized. Backing away, he studied the cats gathered around him before speaking. "Leaftail cannot come with you to any of your journeys!" He made himself heard and even Hopeclaw backed away. The WindClan tom stepped forward, remaining calm he asked, "Why? What have we done that's angered you?" A gray cat with dark flecks pushed his way forward.

"Whiteface! Are you really going to let this mouse brained fool boss you around, because I'm certainly not!"

"Pebblepad's right!" Hopeclaw agreed. Pebblepad stalked over to Sootwhisker, face-to-face he pointed his tail to the sky.

"StarClan themselves chose Leaftail to represent ThunderClan, there's nothing you can do to change that!" Sootwhisker bared his teeth against Pebblepad's meow.

"I've waited too long for her to slip through my paws again," Sootwhisker began claws unsheathing. "There is no way you and what you call, 'chosen ones' are taking my sister on useless life-risking trips just because StarClan sent you a nightmare!" Hopeclaw, Pebblepad, and even Whiteface were bristling. Whiteface walked closer to Sootwhisker, making him back away.

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid you are going to have to back down." Whiteface was determined, and Sootwhisker knew he was losing the fight. Pebblepad joined Whiteface with a hiss.

"Leaftail is a strong hearted warrior and she'll do anything for her Clan, but now it looks as if you're against your own sister!" Sootwhisker scooted back even more and he began to feel ice. Once Hopeclaw stepped in, he realized what the Clan cats were doing.

 _ **"They're pushing me off the stable ground!"**_

Sootwhisker felt his back legs slide out from beneath him before his bottom half collapsed on the frozen lake. Quickly, he pulled himself out before leaping over it. The Clan cats kept pushing and it felt as if he were in the middle of the lake. Suddenly, a crack rippled from beneath the cats, and Sootwhisker felt the ice from the frozen lake give way.

"Jump!" Hopeclaw screeched as the ShadowClan she-cat made a effort to leap from the icy waves but they were too late. Sootwhisker felt the lake's cold grasp pull him down, and it seemed that he was lost. Faintly he could catch the sight of blurry cats fighting their way to air, and Whiteface yowling through the water voice muffled by the waves. Sootwhisker fought, but it seemed like he sank even deeper the more he made the effort.

 _ **"There's no way I'm going to die now, please StarClan not now!"**_ He pleaded inside himself as his energy ran out. With his final bit of breath he held, he looked up. The thrashing waves blurred the sight of the sky, but faintly he could see the sun. Suddenly, paws came plummeting through the surface, weaving it's way toward him. Sootwhisker felt grateful for whoever was coming to save him, but a dreadful feeling pierced his pelt. What if he drowned before his rescuer can save him?

Through squinted eyes, Sootwhisker recognized his sister's calico pelt and bright green eyes even through the water. His breath was coming to a end and with a powerful thrust he opened his mouth.

"Leaftail!" Sootwhisker's voice bubbled through the struggle to speak through the water but it was pronounced clear enough to be heard. After that, the water became less and less visible until finally it was black.

* * *

 **~Chapter 11~**

 _ **Leaftail fought with the help of her father to pull her brother's weight out of the lake.**_ Her heart dropped when she saw his eyes close. She fastened a better grip around Sootwhisker's scruff with her teeth, while Cloudtail gripped Sootwhisker's hindquarters. With the power of StarClan she pulled, finally making it to the surface. Pebblepad was pulling Whiteface out of the water, the WindClan warrior's body hung limp in his jaws. Once every cat was on the shore except for Leaftail, Cloudtail, and Sootwhisker, Pebblepad joined in to help pull Sootwhisker onto the bank. Leaftail sighed for only a heartbeat to relax her jaw from being pressured with all that weight before thrusting her head to her brother's side.

Rasping her tongue on his pelt for warmth, Leaftail continued the urge to stay positive about the chances of survival for her brother.

 _ **"What if I'm too late?"**_ She thought as she cleansed Sootwhisker. _**"If only he told me what he was up to! I could have stopped him, but I didn't, it's all my fault!"**_ Leaftail tried to blame herself, but the words her brother stammered before he left were all pointing at himself. _**"A patrol wanted me to go down with them by sunhigh…"**_ Sootwhisker's words echoed in Leaftail's mind. Coughing broke her thoughts and to Leaftail's surprise, Sootwhisker's eyes fluttered open. The amber depths were dull, but with hard determination her brother looked up at her.

"Leaftail? Did you s-save me?" Sootwhisker coughed. Leaftail felt emotion swell up inside. She nodded. Sootwhisker smiled, "Thank you, I didn't deserve it honestly.

Suddenly, Pebblepad turned to face them with a wary look on his face.

"Is that every cat?" He shivered, pelt soaked. Leaftail scanned the hungry waves for any signs of cats.

"I don't see any," Leaftail murmured. When she went to turn away, a black and white head bobbing in the water caught her attention. Panic-stricken, she raced toward the waves only to jump back when the cold, icy, claws gripped her pelt. With a jolt Leaftail realized that the head dodging hungry waves barely, was her best friend.

"Hopeclaw!" She yowled. To her surprise, Hopeclaw turned her head yowling back for help before swallowing a mouthful of bubbling water. Leaftail raced to the rescue, ignoring the feeling of doubt knowing that she could not swim herself. A splash sounded from the shore as Pebblepad swam toward Leaftail with strong rhythmic paddles.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing!" Pebblepad hissed as he gripped her scruff. Leaftail fought back.

"Hopeclaw, she's out there! She'll drown if we don't go save her!" She yowled before thrusting her scruff out of the RiverClan tom's jaws.

"Well, let me go with you!" Pebblepad insisted as he swam ahead. Leaftail gripped his tail in her mouth, trying to hang on and copy the paddles Pebblepad made. A loud noise like a roar of a monster made her let go of Pebblepad and turn around.

"Pebblepad, watch out!" Leaftail yowled as a hungry wave came plummeting over them. With a scramble Leaftail gripped Pebblepad's tail before being swallowed by the wave. Bubbles blocked her vision and all Leaftail could see were traces of feet flailing continuously. Trying to keep her jaws locked on the RiverClan tom's tail, Leatail semi-swam with all her might to reach the surface. With the help of Pebblepad they both managed to reach their air source.

 _ **"Hopeclaw's long gone,"**_ Leaftail thought miserably. _**"There's no way she's afloat and alive by now."**_

As they began to give up and turn around, Leaftail heard a cat's yowl.

"Hey!" The voice echoed. Leaftail couldn't believe it! Hopeclaw's voice filled her ears when the ShadowClan she-cat let out another yowl for acknowledgement. "Over here!" Pebblepad's ears pricked over the waves to hear Hopeclaw's voice.

"C'mon!" Leaftail hissed with Pebblepad's tail in her mouth. When the tom didn't budge, irritably she bit down hard into his tail.

"Ouch!" Pebblepad spat as he began swimming. Leaftail felt satisfied with herself. The sooner they saved Hopeclaw the happier she'll be. Finally, Hopeclaw became more than just a bobbing head, now they could see her shoulders too as they approached her.

"Thank StarClan!" Hopeclaw yowled. Leaftail squinted her eyes. Hpeclaw was floating!

"How are you floating?" Leaftail asked, voice muffled by the tail in her mouth. Hopeclaw looked down. Under her was a piece of wood with claw marks carved into it. "Weird looking stick," Leaftail remarked. The sun was visible but it was sinking deeply down.

"It's nearly sundown, we better hurry." Pebblepad reported. He turned to Hopeclaw. "You grab on to Leaftail's tail and I'll haul both of you, it'll be easy," Pebblepad added before returning to the shore.

"You're okay!" Cloudtail hollered from where he was standing. Leaftail felt a happy feeling burn inside her.

 _ **"It's that feeling again!"**_ She remembered back when the warm feelings set off like an alarm. Leaftail let Hopeclaw get to the bank first before hauling the heavy looking stick onto the edge of the shore.

"Hey Hopeclaw, do you want this stick?" Leaftail hissed. Hopeclaw turned around.

"No, I'm good," Hopeclaw insisted. Leaftail shrugged before tugging the clawed log underneath a hazel bush before padding away.

 _ **"Creepy looking stick,"**_ Leaftail thought as she continued to follow her father home. Now, the sky was twinkling with stars as the moon climbed higher into the sky. Cloudtail looked up.

"Moonhigh already," he muttered loud enough for Leaftail to hear. "Firestar will be wondering what's been the hold up."

Leaftail shouldered him affectionately.

"Firestar tends to be understanding, and Sootwhisker probably told the story already anyway," She pointed out to her father. Cloudtail didn't respond as they continued their way back to the camp. Spiderleg was on guard duty, hissing and spitting at their appearance.

"Oh hush up mouse brain, it's only us!" Cloudtail cuffed the tom's ear roughly. Spiderleg huffed before moving aside.

"Well, not every cat comes storming into camp in the middle of the night now do they?" Leaftail ignored Spiderleg's complaint. Brambleclaw greeted them with a flick of his tail before approaching.

"Sootwhisker's alright," the deputy reported. "Just a cold, that's all." Leaftail felt better at the news. At least he didn't die or anything, he was lucky to be saved! Leaftail watched Cloudtail pad off with Brambleclaw toward the leaders' den. "Firestar's inside," Leaftail heard Brambleclaw meow until his paw steps and voice faded. With a sigh she retreated to the warriors' den.

 _ **"The least I can do is get some sleep,"**_ Leaftail thought. She curled up beside Muddfoot who was waiting for her.

"I'm glad to see you," he meowed with relief. Leaftail put her muzzle against his.

"Me too," she sighed before adding, "Sootwhisker nearly drowned, I nearly drowned today myself." She pushed herself closer when Muddfoot's fur ruffled.

"I heard," he mewed casually as he licked his chest fur down. Leaftail closed her eyes.

"Good night," She whispered.

Muddfoot intertwined his tail with hers. "Good night to you too."

* * *

 **~Chapter 12~**

 _ **New scents wreathed around Sootwhisker as he placed his paws farther into StarClan hunting grounds.**_ Was he dead? Confused on whether alive or dead, Sootwhisker felt wariness prick his pelt. Trying not to focus on his position, Sootwhisker began walking through the starry forest. Suddenly, bushes rustled and a cat came tumbling out. Her fur glittering with stars told Sootwhisker that the cat was in the ranks of StarClan. He had never seen this cat before, but something inside made him feel linked to her in a way. She simply stood, waiting for him to come closer. Slowly and steadily Sootwhisker inched toward her. The cat held up her tail ordering him to stop. Instantly, he shot down, pressing his body deep into the floor of stars.

"You obey well," The cat's voice was surprised. Sootwhisker felt tiny suddenly, as if he were a mouse. Angry at the cat's coolly tone, he sat up and bowed out his chest.

"I'm no mouse," Sootwhisker began to snarl. "And there's no way you'll make me."

"Touchy young cat aren't you?" The she-cat began circling him unusually.

 _ **"What kind of dream is this, if a dream at all?"**_ He thought. Whoever the she-cat was, he no longer felt associated with her. Like a leaf in the wind his feelings washed away, and Sootwhisker just wanted to leave the place.

"You thought you could change their minds about the prophecy," the cat interrupted his thoughts. "You were wrong, the sooner you figure that out, the better. This is important to the Clans, you do not need to ruin it for them." Sootwhisker was astonished by the knowledge the cat carried about the prophecy.

"But that's my sister, and well I-I" Sootwhisker stammered. The she-cat sided him with understanding.

"You're not dead," she whispered. "But if you don't let the prophecy go out like planned, you will be as well as all of the Clans…" Her voice trailed off as she began to fade. "Remember Sootwhisker, you're just as important to the Clans as this prophecy. Leaftail and the others will leave soon, and moons from now, the prophecy will end only if you let it." The cat touched her nose to his. "I want you to know that from the smallest mouse to the biggest rabbit that they're all important for the cats of all Clans to survive, and so is this prophecy…." The cat's nose began to no longer press against Sootwhisker's and she disappeared thinly through the air.

"He's doing fine," The medicine cat's voice roused him from his sleep. Sootwhisker kept his eyes shut, but his ears alert for a voice.

"Okay, I'll be back to give him some prey," Leaftail's voice hit his ears. Fluttering his eyes open he looked up. Leafpool was organizing herbs while Leaftail exited the den. Sadness hung off his whiskers making them droop when he realized his sister already left.

"Up already? That's a swell sign," Leafpool padded to him with a bundle of herbs. "Eat this tansy, it'll cure your coughs." She mewed as she placed them at his paws. "I might as well give you some feverfew too, I'll be right back." The medicine cat slipped through the herbs store once more before returning with little flowers. "Eat those and you'll be good to go after a nice warm meal," Leafpool dismissed. Thankfully, Sootwhisker dipped his head.

"Thank you," he meowed. Leafpool arched her back in a stretching position.

"You're welcome, come back if anything worsens!" She called as he walked out of the den. Eager to wash down the disgusting tastes of medicine, Sootwhisker picked up a mouse before siding Muddfoot. The brown tabby tom smiled at him as he approached.

"Thank StarClan you're alright!" Muddfoot exclaimed. Sootwhisker felt special and sat down gladly beside the tom. To his surprise, the mouse he had chosen was fat.

"So," Sootwhisker began. "I'm glad Leaftail saved me yesterday." Muddfoot looked up from his prey.

"I'm happy for you, ThunderClan wouldn't be the same," Muddfoot rose to his dark brown paws mewing a farewell before leaving. Sootwhisker finished his mouse.

Leaftail came to him with a smile. "Well it looks like you've recovered already!" Sootwhisker joined her with a purr.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," he began with guilt overflowing his words. "I thought I could change this, but I can't. Will you forgive me for everything I've done?" Sootwhisker couldn't look up at her. Sootwhisker felt something touch his chin. He looked up to find Leaftail's tail pulling his face to her. Her bright green eyes shining, she licked him on the cheek.

"I forgive you, brother," Leaftail purred. Sootwhisker felt his shoulders come up as all of the dreading weight that sat on them lifted. He put his tail alongside her flank before mewing to her:

"Would you like to finish our hunt?" Sootwhisker padded forward, flicking his tail to the forest that lay beyond. Leaftail stood there, studying the scenery before joining him. Together they raced along the dying leaves and debris left from the hard wind the day before. Sootwhisker turned to face her as he pounded through the forest. Her face shone with happiness and Sootwhisker felt even lighter.

They began to slow down as they neared the old beech tree that attracted mice and the occasional squirrel especially when it gets a slight bit cooler. Sootwhisker crouched, spotting a small shuffle in the leaves, he touched Leaftail with his tail-tip to tell her to stay back. The mouse was a little skinny but he caught it anyway. Holding it in his jaws he backed away to let Leaftail hunt hers. Moments later, she too had a small mouse in her mouth.

"Perhaps we should try WindClan border?" Sootwhisker suggested. His sister shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care," She meowed around the mouse tail.

Sootwhisker felt his paws ache as he and his sister dragged the rabbit they had caught together including their two mice back to camp. When they entered, Firestar was at the Highledge. With the hurry they placed their prey on the pile before joining the gathering cats quickly below the ledge.

"Let all Clan cats, old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice pounded the cold air. Once the cats settled Firestar spoke. "I had a dream from StarClan," he began. "I've confessed with Leafpool about it and she agrees that I should do the same. Bluestar came to me with a message: 'The swift wind, the lapping water, the forbidden shadows and the last leaf will join together to keep the forest from breaking.'" Firestar remained serious with the situation.

Sootwhisker began to realize what the prophecy meant.

 _ **"The swift wind must be WindClan, the lapping water would be RiverClan, the forbidden shadows must be ShadowClan!"**_ Sootwhisker's mind whirled as he began to figure out the message so simply. Sootwhisker bent over to lick Leaftail's ear-tip.

"What is it?" Leaftail turned her attention away from the Clan leader to face him.

"The message Bluestar sent Firestar, don't you understand? You're the last leaf!"

* * *

 **~Chapter 13~**

 _ **Leaftail stared at her brother who was explaining what he thought.**_

"The Clans are each one of the parts that join together! Remember back when we were apprentices and Brambleclaw received the prophecy:

Darkness, air, water and sky will join together and make the forest shake from its roots? That's just like the one right now!" Sootwhisker began pacing around, his claws working furiously into the ground as his mind whirled. Leaftail realized with a jolt what her brother was saying. Pebblepad represents RiverClan, Whiteface for WindClan, Hopeclaw to ShadowClan, and herself to represent ThunderClan!

"You're right!" Leaftail whispered back to Sootwhisker. Firestar was still at his message, keeping the Clan together when he rose his voice.

"Can any cat describe this message? Bluestar told me that it is important that we find out right away," The flame pelted leader waved his tail to choose any volunteering cats. Sootwhisker, who was bristling beside Leaftail, jumped to his paws in an instant.

"Firestar!" Sootwhisker briefly got the leader's attention. "I know what it means," his words came out cooler than Leaftail expected, and she had a feeling that Sootwhisker was positive on his belief. "The swift wind is WindClan, the water RiverClan. Leaving ShadowClan as the forbidden shadows," Leaftail felt her fur prickle as Sootwhisker glanced back at her. "And ThunderClan _**holds**_ the last leaf…"

Firestar was astonished, although doubt still lingered around the Clan.

"How do you know?" Birchfall piped up.

"Its obvious!" Sootwhisker cried. Leaftail could see that he was getting angry at the cats misunderstandings.

Spiderleg sided Birchfall with a snort. "There's no proof!"

The two cats padded up to Sootwhisker their claws sliding out.

 _ **"No cats are starting a fight!"**_ Leaftail thought as she scrambled forward to defend her brother.

"Listen!" Leaftail yowled over the disagreement that rose from the crowd. "How much more proof do you all need? StarClan themselves told Firestar, how can know cat believe that?"

The cats were silent. Leaftail felt awkwardly in the center of attention, but she knew what she got herself into she was the one who had to get herself out. Rising to her paws, Leaftail stalked over to Spiderleg who was still hissing with disagreement.

"Why do you think you can change my mind? I've already told you that if there's no proof there's no answer!"

"Did StarClan come to you in a dream last night, Spiderleg?" Leaftail prompted. Spiderleg stared at her with narrowed eyes before replying.

"No,"

"So StarClan isn't real because you have no proof?" Leaftail shot back hotly. To her surprise, the tom didn't retort anything, instead, he flicked his tail and dipped his head.

"Fine," he muttered. A twinge of satisfaction rose inside of Leaftail, and she made one last daring remark before shutting her jaws.

"Any one else?" She hissed. No cat spoke, their eyes were thawing like ice, as if they were thinking about what they _**had**_ said. Leaftail looked up at Firestar who was sitting calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws. Firestar's eyes were locked in place, and Leaftail felt pressured. She studied her leader's gaze, following it. With a jolt she realized Firestar was starring at her.

 _ **"What's wrong with him?"**_ Leaftail thought as the cats around the Clan were sitting in the same thought. Sootwhisker's fur brushed her whiskers as he too followed the leader's green stare. Sootwhisker bent over to whisper something in Leaftail's ear.

"He's looking at you, but not in the eyes," Sootwhisker mumbled. Leaftail lifted her paw as curiosity clung to her claws. Raising her voice Leaftail let out a meow.

"Umm, Firestar, are you all right?" Firestar's only response was a twitch of his whiskers. Anger boiling to it's highest point, Leaftail almost let out a yowl for acknowledgement, before Firestar spoke.

"Leaftail," his eyes still stuck to Leaftail's shoulder, "I want to see you after the meeting in my den."

"Why me? I never asked for a prophecy, why cant I be normal?" Leaftail mumbled under her breath.

"Not every cat's normal, I didn't ask for the same either when I represented ThunderClan and led the Clans out of the old forest," Brambleclaw's remark caught her by surprise as the deputy continued. "In fact, I remember you as a small kit, you and your brother were a bundle to carry back when Brightheart had you before the Great Journey. You always fought when Muddpaw carried you.

"Muddfoot carried me?" Leaftail's interest sparked.

"Mudd _ **paw**_ at the time, but yes most of the way he hauled you. When we reached the mountains, Cloudtail took you the rest of the way."

"Wow," Leaftail sighed with awe. "I never remembered that…"

Brambleclaw smiled before looking up. Firestar had dismissed the Clan and was waiting.

"You better go, Firestar's waiting," The deputy warned. Respectfully, Leaftail dipped her head before pounding up the Highledge. The rocks were slippery and hard to grip, and it didn't help much that it was a steep climb up. Claws clinging into small cracks of the semi-boulders, Leaftail inched her way up until she could pull herself over. Sighing with relief she padded to the entrance of the den.

"Firestar, may I come in?" Leaftail's words froze into a cloud of air.

"Come in," Firestar's voice boomed through the den walls. Leaftail pushed the lichen curtain that blocked the entrance like a door before slipping inside. It was dark, but uncomfortably warm. Firestar was laid up in his nest, tail over nose but ears alert.

"I'd like to speak with you," his voice calm, but serious. "In my dream, Bluestar came to me and told me the message, but I also saw something else. Leaves tumbling from fallen trees and the forest rumbling reminded me of Brambleclaw's prophecy. Can you tell me what your prophecy is?" Silence followed the leader's words as Leaftail thought. Was it wrong to tell prophecies? But Firestar's a Clan leader, and she knew she couldn't ignore the point that she had a prophecy herself.

"Very well," Leaftail murmured before sitting down, wrapping her tail around herself for warmth. "Bluestar and Oakheart came to me…," Leaftail explained the entire prophecy: She told him about the strong light at the cats appearance, the trees falling down over her, the ground trembling beneath her paws and a tree with leaves running down it. Firestar sat up and padded to her.

"Look," he whispered. Firestar put his nose to Leaftail's shoulder where a small mark was. Leaftail looked at it and then Firestar.

"What's wrong, it's just a spot." Leaftail meowed disbelievingly. Firestar met her eyes with a mellow green gaze.

"That's not just a spot," he backed away; "it's the leaf."

Confused and troubled, Leaftail raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Firestar smiled. "I thought my dream had enough proof, you said so yourself." Firestar added wisely. Leaftail opened her jaws to protest but no sound came out. She had never thought that the spot was even close to shaping a leaf, but Leaftail knew that arguing with the leader is like jumping into a pack of wild dogs. Sighing, Leaftail dipped her head.

"I guess, but what does this 'leaf' have to do with anything?" Leaftail meowed with a cock to her head. Firestar studied his paws for a couple of heartbeats before answering.

"That's the last leaf I saw, Bluestar practically gave me the answer!" The orange leader licked his lips. "Stay here," Firestar ordered as he swiftly disappeared through the lichen. Shivering at the thoughts of what could happen, Leaftail cleansed herself trying to keep calm. What does the whole prophecy mean? What is the leaf? And even if she was the leaf herself, why would she be the _**last**_? Questions inside still had felt unanswered.

Firestar returned with two voles and a old soggy leaf in his jaws. He then placed them in a straight line before backing away.

"Pretend these voles," Firestar pointed with his tail at the prey, "are two StarClan warriors." He turned around, padding to the dark side of the den. Firestar appeared with three brittle twigs dangling in his mouth. With concentration, the leader stabbed all of the twigs lightly into the cracks of the stone floor. "This is how everything was laid up in my dream. Watch," Firestar's voice eased down to a slight whisper. The flame colored leader studied his mini scene for a couple of heartbeats later. Backing away, Firestar rose his tail and waved it lightly. A little breeze from the movement made the sticks collapse and the leaf fly off the ground. After swaying in the air for a short moment it slammed back to his paws.

"I see," Leaftail murmured. "This is exactly what happened in my dream when the prophecy was just introduced to me, what I don't understand is that where do I go?" She gazed at the set up and then Firestar. The leader flicked his tail.

"StarClan cannot tell us everything," his voice was calmly odd, and Leaftail felt like clawing his ears off. How could he be so calm when the forest could be destroyed by an unknown danger? Controlling the irritation that pricked her pads, Leaftail dipped her head.

"I trust you Firestar, but are you sure?" Leaftail pressed.

 _ **"Surely Firestar can remember anything about the dream besides the stuff I already know? Wait!"**_ At once without letting the leader reply to her first question, Leaftail jumped to another one. "Can you remember where you were in your dream?"

Firestar closed his eyes as if he were looking back. Time past that felt like ages before he opened his eyes again. "There was a big tree where the last one fell, but strangely…" his voice trailed off. "There was clayish sand and strong watery waves lapping the grainy surface." Firestar finished with his eyes wide. "I want you to speak with Brambleclaw, the Clan is about to all come and eat since its nearly sunhigh so I want you to speak with him then, take this vole." He added as he dismissed her.

"Thank you," Leaftail bent down to scoop up the vole, scrambling out of the den. The sun was visible for a change and the cats of ThunderClan were already gathering to eat and share tongues. Sharing tongues is when cats come together and groom each other while sharing the news of the day. Muddfoot was returning from a Dawn patrol as well as Sootwhisker. Temptation was dragging at Leaftail's paws with the urge to join her friend and sibling. Brambleclaw was padding alongside Sandstorm reporting the dawn patrol's information.

"WindClan and RiverClan are quiet, but they are keeping up on the scent marking, RiverClan especially!" Brambleclaw was meowing. Sandstorm nodded before drawing away to Firestar's den. Taking her chance immediately, Leaftail joined the deputy before any cat could interrupt.

"Brambleclaw, Firestar wanted me to speak with you about something," Leaftail felt herself quiver but she went on. "He was wondering if you knew a place with thick clayish sand and lots of water."

Brambleclaw's ears twitched with interest. "May I ask, why does he want to know? Is there any trouble he hasn't told me about?" Brambleclaw's voice was worried and his pelt was ruffled with uneasiness.

"Oh no, no, no, nothing like that," Leaftail assured quickly. "Just, it was something about his dream that's all."

"The Sun-drown-place?" Brambleclaw sat down in question. Leaftail thought about it. From what she was told in kit-tales, Brambleclaw and the chosen cats had to go to a place where the sun shone the brightest and water lapping the edge of the shores vigorously.

 _ **"It could be it,"**_ Leaftail thought, dipping her head and swerving away from the deputy. She picked up her vole and scampered back to Firestar's den. He was eating the second vole he used for the demonstration earlier.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I think so," Leaftail dropped her prey and began eating. "Brambleclaw thinks it's the Sun-drown-place."

Firestar's eyes brightened before he exclaimed, "Leaftail that's the place! I remember it as clear as day now!"

Leaftail jumped back with surprise. What in the name of StarClan was her leader meowing about?

"I thought we were supposed to plan this out instead of jumping to conclusions, right?" Leaftail protested. Firestar jumped to his paws, lashing his tail as his mind whirled.

"This isn't jumping to conclusions! We just found out where the prophecy's set, and time will not wait for us." Firestar pointed out insistently. "I'll talk to Leafpool about it, she'll know what to do at the Moonpool tonight." Firestar dismissed her when he flicked his tail once more. Chewing up the last of her vole, Leaftail jumped down the Highledge. Landing with a "Ooff" she continued to pad on until she reached Brambleclaw who was sorting evening hunting patrols.

"Leaftail, come on, you seem like you're fit for another good day of hunting," Brambleclaw called her over. "Besides, we'll need much more prey if ThunderClan's going to make it past the cold." He added. Approaching the three other cats chosen they set off in search for some prey.

* * *

 **~Chapter 14~**

 _ **Sootwhisker drifted into slumber at the time Leaftail returned with the rest of the hunting patrol at sunset.**_ Darkness covered through most of his dreams until a hint of gold made him stir. Opening his eyes, he found himself on a grainy dots that slid underpaw. Panicking, Sootwhisker struggled to maintain his ground. With his last thought in mind he unsheathed his claws to try to grip the surface. But to his surprise, they slid straight through as he sunk deeper into the hot sand. Sootwhisker's head was falling farther down and he lifted his chin for air. Screeching for help, Sootwhisker began thrashing at the sand that was swallowing him in heartbeats.

Now, the grainy substance sprinkled over his eyes making them burn as well as his nose. Sand filled his mouth like water as well as dread. Weight pushed on his shoulders as more of the sand pounded on top of him, burying him deeply.

"Sootwhisker, you kicked me!" Leaftail hissed beside of him, stirring Sootwhisker from his horrible dream. Gulping air, Sootwhisker heaved himself up, pelt ruffled and whiskers trembling.

"S-sorry," Sootwhisker apologized, giving his chest a couple of reassuring licks. Heart pounding, he flicked his tail. The sun hadn't come out yet, and so Soothwisker took his chance wisely. "Leaftail, come here," he mewed, weaving through the sleeping warriors and stopping at the exit. Yawning irritably, his sister rose to her paws before following him out of camp.

"What is it?" She hissed once they were out of earshot. Not answering, Sootwhisker quickened his pace as they trampled deeper into the forest. He stopped at the shore of the lake and turned to face his sister.

"Listen," he began lightly, "I had a dream." Sootwhisker explained his dream about pretty much drowning in sand. Leaftail looked like she understood, as if things were coming together.

 _ **"Is there something she hasn't told me?"**_ Sootwhisker thought as his sister remained silent, unaffected by his news. Ignoring the unresponsive she-cat, he continued on with a gulp. "Before I fell deeper into it, I caught a glance of water; so, what I'm guessing is that wherever I was, was like a beach. For instance, the lake. It has lots of water and sand…" Sootwhisker stopped himself. The dream came flooding back into his mind, his claws thrashing through the thin grains of sand. However, the sand at the lake was much more thick, more like clay.

 _ **"No, this sand was much thinner; in fact, the grains were so small that they slid through my claws like wind!"**_

"Don't worry, I understand that already," Leaftail broke his thoughts unexpectedly. His sister opened her mouth in a yawn before going on. "It's the Sun-drown-place, a place where hot sand covers the area, as well as strong, lapping currents that ride in waves of water." She sighed before adding, "I'm going there, where the sand runs through your claws and strong, hungry waves that'll fill your mouth with salt." Leaftail pressed her flank against Sootwhisker's mewing, "I am leaving tomorrow at sunhigh when Firestar orders me. "Maybe Leafpool got some news at the Moonpool last night, besides dawn is breaking."

Sootwhisker followed his sister's gaze across the horizon where the sun began creeping silently up. Dipping his head he padded back to camp quietly before any cat could spot them. As they entered the warriors' den, cats snores became louder and louder.

"Get as much sleep before sunhigh, Leaftail," Sootwhisker warned as he wrapped his soot colored tail over his pink nose. Leaftail grunted in response before curling up beside him and closing her eyes. "Sleep well," Sootwhisker whispered before he too closed his eyes.

"Sootwhisker!" A sharp prod to the ribs made Sootwhisker jump. Sunlight poured in like water. Squinting his eyes against the yellow tint, Sootwhisker stretched before hissing with rage.

"Can any cat be woken lightly? Or do we have to-"

"It's nearly sunhigh and Firestar is asking you to meet him in his den," Brambleclaw's fur was ruffled as he spoke. Sootwhisker rose to his paws instantly.

"Firestar? Wants me now?!" Sootwhisker stumbled over his own paws as he followed Brambleclaw out of the den. Frost was sparkling on the trees as well as the elders' den which is under a hazel bush. Little sparks of ice were on the ground too making a soft crunch noise underpaw. Brambleclaw clambered up the Highledge first, before helping Sootwhisker on the steep edge over. Brambleclaw faced the lichen door with a sniff, and then mewing for permission.

"Firestar, we are ready," The deputy announced. Silence followed his words for a heartbeat, before Firestar's voice rang out.

"C'mon in," His voice sounded welcoming as Sootwhisker and Brambleclaw entered.

The den was darker than Sootwhisker had imagined, yet warm and a little stuffy. Firestar was pacing around, his tail sweeping the dusty stone floor and his eyes glowing. Sootwhisker began to wonder if good news was coming, or bad.

"Firestar, is this a conversation you want spoken to alone? After all, this is none of my business," Brambleclaw pointed out, eager to break the silence that lingered over the Clan leader like a cloud.

"No need, this is for your ears as well," Firestar sat down, wrapping his fiery tail around his paws. His green eyes flickered over to Sootwhisker and Sootwhisker's heart began to pound a little with unease. "Sootwhisker," The leader began, "I think it's time to let her go."

Sootwhisker immediately knew who Firestar was talking about.

 _ **"Firestar thinks I don't know?"**_ Sootwhisker thought with his eyebrow raised defiantly. "I already know, Leaftail told me. Besides," He tried with effort to shake the wretchedness out of his voice and replaced it with an understanding meow. "I had a dream from StarClan."

Firestar's fur prickled a little by the look of it, and Brambleclaw's ears were alert.

"StarClan is helping us too much," Brambleclaw muttered into Firestar's ear. "So much, that we need to do the rest on our own. StarClan needs a break from giving us all the answers. We must fulfill this prophecy!"

Sootwhisker sighed before explaining his dreadful dream once more, and it seemed after the entire speech, his tongue felt dry like the sand. Firestar turned to Sootwhisker, placing his tail on Sootwhisker's shoulder.

"You understand, don't you?" Firestar's eyes were like a forest with flourishing plants and trees. Gulping, Sootwhisker dipped his head.

"She'll have to go to the Sun-drown-place, right?" Brambleclaw piped up.

"Yes, today," Firestar mewed. Sootwhisker jumped to his paws.

"Today?!" Disbelief rose up in his throat as Firestar ruffled up twice his size with a startled expression. Everything the leader had said had vanished from Sootwhisker's mind. How could his sister go somewhere she's never been before?

 _ **"Well, she did go to the mountains…,"**_ Sootwhisker thought with a tiny uplift.

"I already had Leafpool to explain it to the other medicine cats at Moonpool last night so the leaders' know," Firestar confessed, looking less shaken now that his fur was flattened. Brambleclaw lifted his tail.

"Can I escort her to WindClan border?" Brambleclaw volunteered. Firestar stared at his deputy and then Sootwhisker.

"Take Sootwhisker with you. He and Leaftail will have some time alone before they leave," Firestar ordered. Licking his leader's shoulder in respect and gratitude, he and the deputy exited the den.

* * *

 **~Chapter 15~**

 _ **The sun sparkled, melting the light frost that covered the forest.**_ With a inside yawn Leaftail returned from another early, pitiful hunting patrol. Dropping her scrawny squirrel that she barely caught, Leaftail plopped down. The skies were blue for a change, but the temperature was cold all around. The face biting winds were weaving through the trees and gorse tunnel making it into camp with ease.

"Some cat better make some insulation on the thorn barrier if they don't want grumpy elders every morning!" Mousefur was spitting. "Longtail, are you up?"

"I was until you woke me," The elder sighed, " I was having a wonderful dream about a fat mouse in my claws!" Longtail yawned before lumbering out of his den toward Leaftail. "Did you catch that yourself?" Longtail mewed with surprise as he approached. Leaftail nodded.

"It's not much, honestly," She insisted. Longtail's sightless green gaze made Leaftail blink away.

He wasn't blind at her apprenticeship ceremony, but not even a moon after was when he got scratched. Several moons ago, Longtail was racing alongside the young warriors as a hunting patrol; he separated himself from the rest on a chase with a fat hare. With his jaws nearly clamped at the prey's hindquarters, the rabbit kicked. The thin claws raked across Longtail's eyes, blinding him eternally.

"It's enough to feed hungry elders," Longtail's muffled voice broke Leaftail's thoughts as the elder took the mouse back to share it with Mousefur. Leaftail sighed. Excitement rushed through her veins as the sun lazily clambered higher into the sky.

 _ **"The mission is important,"**_ Leaftail reminded herself. _**"I must remain serious for the Clans sake!"**_

Firestar yowled at the Highledge, signifying the Clan to gather. Leaftail knew she was going to leave soon, so she rushed over to her mother and father and sat beside them as the meeting began.

"Today, I am sending a small patrol," Firestar sounded like always, giving nothing away. "Brambleclaw, Sootwhisker, and Leaftail please come forward."

Panic-stricken, Leaftail froze for several more heartbeats longer before padding out beside her brother and the deputy. Eyes burned every spot on Leaftail's pelt as the Clan watched. Gulping, she wrapped her tail around herself to stop her trembling legs.

"They will leave at sunhigh, Brambleclaw will return as well as Sootwhisker," Firestar went on. "Leaftail will leave, Brambleclaw will lead her to the border and that is all. StarClan's gaze will rest upon her and the others on the rest of the journey…," Firestar's voice trailed off. "I want all of the apprentices at work today on the thorn barrier, the chilly winds are freezing our camp," The leader announced, and at once sour faces appeared from all of the apprentices.

"Really?" Berrypaw hissed aloud. Daisy immediately slapped her tail around his mouth.

"Hush!" She scolded. Berrypaw pulled away from his mother muttering under his breath.

Leaftail held her leader's gaze for what seemed like forever before Sootwhisker flanked her.

"C'mon, let's get a move on…," He mumbled, dragging his paws toward the gorse tunnel. Brambleclaw was saying a farewell to Firestar and the rest of the Clan before holding up the rear at the end of their very small patrol.

"Slow down, Sootwhisker!" Brambleclaw panted as he raced ahead. Sootwhisker turned with a swish of his tail before halting.

"Whatever," Sootwhisker muttered under his breath, loud enough for the cats to hear.

Leaftail curled her lip into a snarl. "Calm down! You don't have to be a grouch to every cat on something _**none**_ of them can help!" Anger surged through her body at her brother's harsh attitude. Brambleclaw took the lead while Leaftail sided her brother with a dreadful sigh. "You knew this was going to happen," she hissed where only her brother could hear. "Now you're pretending it never happened! What's up with you lately?"

"Oh, nothing. Only that my sister is leaving the camp for another four moons again, like I totally forgot!" Sootwhisker growled sarcastically. Leaftail studied his amber gaze before noticing bubbles of worry and sadness coming off him like waves. Sootwhisker continued to walk with his tail drooping and his head hanging. "Look," he finally held up his head. "I'm sorry, but you just have no idea how hard this is. Once you leave, I get to live on several moons of worry and fear about you, I guess it comes from our father's side of the family…," Sootwhisker's voice trailed off with a disdainful sniff. "We are nearing the border," he whispered.

"Hey, we're nearing WindClan's border!" Brambleclaw practically echoed a heartbeat after Sootwhisker. Leaftail licked her brother on the cheek.

"Don't worry, besides," Leaftail added. "Worrying can't keep me alive," she joked. Sootwhisker smiled.

"I guess," his smile grew wider. "Now, no facing foxes alone and no jumping off Highledges face-first into a trees, okay?"

Leaftail giggled at the memory. Why did she do something like that?

 _ **"I guess I was searching for sweet revenge,"**_ she thought. _**"But, I'm pretty sure flying into trees isn't worth it!"**_

Wind came hurtling across the moor, nearly throwing the cats off course. "Be careful," Brambleclaw warned. "The winds can throw you off your paws here on the moor."

Leaftail unsheathed her claws to try to get a hold on the grass, but it sloshed like mud from the recent frost. Shivering against the sharp gusts that nearly shoved her away, Leaftail mewed farewell before padding farther into that unknown territory. A black pelt raced across the green hills. "Thank StarClan!" Leaftail sighed with relief. But as she squinted her eyes to focus, Leaftail realized that the black pelted warrior was yowling harshly.

"Get off WindClan territory!" The voice snarled. Leaftail noticed suddenly the cat's face wasn't white! "ThunderClan!" The WindClan warrior panted as he approached. Backing away, Leaftail quivered with fear. She didn't know this cat, but by the angry scowls he was making, she knew this wasn't a easy win fight.

"I'm looking for no trouble-"

"That's what they all say!" The black tom unsheathed his claws and without warning sprang forward. With one gasp Leaftail toppled over and downside the hill. It was a dreadful roll down, but it finally ended. The sleek furred cat pinned her down, claws sinking into her fur painfully. With Leaftail's back leg, she kicked the WindClan warrior's paw out from under him before darting under his belly. While the attacker was unbalanced she jumped at him with her claws extended before raking his pelt.

"Leave me alone!" She snarled with her tail lashing. The black tom hissed at her.

"Not with a mouse-brain on my territory," he pulled himself up, unsheathing his claws for another round, before something slammed into Leaftail's side. Sliding across the coarse grass, she stopped herself before attempting a steady rise to her trembling paws. Whiteface was above her, his eyes dark with hatred.

"Get off my territory or I'll turn you into crow-food," Whiteface bared his teeth at her. "Now."

Leaftail couldn't believe it! Whiteface was going against her! "But, W-Whiteface, I thought w-we were friends…,"

Whiteface faced her with his whiskers twitching. He winked. "Ummm, no! We are enemies and always will be," he snarled, but with a jolt Leaftail realized that he was quite nervous.

 _ **"He's tricking his own Clanmate for me!"**_ She exclaimed inside as Whiteface stood, tail twitching and legs trembling. He flashed a look at his Clanmate.

"Crowfeather, this is my, er…battle! You can go and tell Onestar and I'll catch up."

"But don't we want to take her as prisoner? It'll be a strong disadvantage for ThunderClan without one of the _**prophesized**_ cats," Crowfeather bared his shiny white teeth at her. Biting her tongue, Leaftail rose to her paws.

"You can't do that!" She snarled mindlessly, unable to hold back the urge to yowl in her own defense.

Crowfeather raised his tail defiantly. "Oh really? We can't totally punish a cat who just crossed the border! In fact," Crowfeather added, licking the blood off his paws. "Blackstar had a fair right at the last Gathering about you and the borders. I hope he hangs you by your tail tonight!" Crowfeather swung around with his nose in the air before muttering, "ThunderClan!" Once the black warrior was out of earshot as well as sight, Whiteface rushed to Leaftail.

"Are you mouse-brained? What did you expect might happen when you trail off into some other cats' territory like that? Surely not a nice, warming welcome, because if you did see that coming than you know now." Whiteface sided her briefly with a wary look. "Lucky you _**I**_ was sent when Crowfeather didn't return, or you'd be in our camp right now, if that even," The WindClan warrior licked her shoulder before continuing. "Anyway, what's up? I mean, you must have some reason in particular to come here and cross the border."Whiteface brushed down his ruffled fur with his tongue while Leaftail looked for words.

"My brother had a dream…," Leaftail began telling him about the dreams and the questions and the talks with Firestar. "So, he told me that the Sun-drown-place is the place to go," Leaftail finished before gulping in air. It seemed like she had to tell _**every**_ cat about what she had been through and all her thoughts. Whiteface nodded his head.

"I guess," he gazed down at his paws. Instantly he shot up, "But how do we know where to go?"

Leaftail lifted her chin. "That's the easy part," she then held her tail in the air. "We follow the sun."

* * *

 **~Chapter 16~**

 _ **Sootwhisker yawned as he and Brambleclaw broke into a trot back to camp.**_ Leaving his sister behind was the best for the Clan. There was no doubt this time. Leaftail is a strong warrior, she's smart enough to take care of herself.

 _ **"Besides,"**_ Sootwhisker thought. _**"She's with three other Clan cats, they'll protect her."**_

"Sootwhisker?" Brambleclaw had stopped, starring at him with a puzzled look. "Are you all right?"

Shaking his pelt thoroughly, Sootwhisker nodded. "I'm fine, just daydreaming that's all."

Brambleclaw nodded slowly. "Well, we're almost home," The deputy began to pad onward. Following silently, Sootwhisker tried to keep himself from worrying. Finally, the glow through the gorse-tunnel had alerted them.

"Almost there," Sootwhisker reported with a sigh. At least then he can lay down and think about things. As they approached the camp, Squirrelflight was basking in the sun with her kits clambering over each other. Even though the leaf-bare winds were tough, the sun kept the Clan warm.

"Lionkit!" Squirrelflight scowled at her son as the young tom pinned Jaykit to the ground. "Get off your brother, you know he's blind!"

"I'm fine!" Jaykit pushed at his brother's chest, trying to push him off. But the golden kit didn't budge. After his efforts, Jaykit hissed a loud hiss.

"Easy there!" Squeaked a black she-kit who obviously didn't like the fighting.

 _ **"She might make a perfect apprentice for Leafpool,"**_ Sootwhisker observed with a tilt of his head. The she-kit clearly seemed uninterested with blood and battle. Instead, she separated the two and bent over to help her blind brother.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly. Jaykit's fur ruffled as he staggered to his paws.

"Leave me alone!" And off the tom went, before slamming straight into his mother's flank with embarrassment. As the kits carried on, Sootwhisker padded away until he found himself climbing the Highledge. He had to speak to Firestar. Mewing into the den, Sootwhisker searched for words to make himself sound certain.

"Come in, Sootwhisker," Firestar acknowledged him faster than Sootwhisker expected. Without hesitation, he clambered inside with clumsy steps. Firestar was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. The lichen door swished as Sootwhisker entered, and as calmly as he could, he sat down in front of Firestar before dipping his head.

"Firestar," He began, licking his lips nervously. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding my sister's prophecy, honestly I was scared. But now I know it's for the good of the Clan," He added quickly. Firestar raised his eyebrow with surprise.

"I didn't expect you to open up that easily, thank you," Firestar stood up, his green gaze glittering in the dark. "Anyway," the Clan leader licked his paw, "ThunderClan has managed very well with your comprehension and your sister's courage, the Clans honor that." Firestar's eyes darkened. "However, I feel there's a need that we haven't discovered," he confessed, "StarClan has been very kind, although I feel like I should've known about this trouble long before now…," Firestar's voice trailed off. Catching his leader's gaze, Sootwhisker nodded with understanding. "Besides," the leader sighed, "our Clan knows about it."

"Firestar!" A yowl broke through the den suddenly. Fury burning inside Sootwhisker for the disturbance, he poked his head outside. A she-cat came marching in without warning, shoving Sootwhisker away.

"Hello Sorreltail, what's the problem?" Firestar mewed casually to the queen.

"My kits are getting way too big for the nursery! Squirrelflight's been yowling in my ear about it forever!" Sorreltail panted. Sootwhisker noticed that the queen's eyes were dull with tiredness and her pelt was unkempt.

Firestar sat with his eyes narrowed as if he were thinking. Finally, he rose to his paws and faced Sorreltail. "Groom yourself and your kits," he mewed. Taking a breath he added, "ThunderClan is having your kit's apprentice ceremony."

Sorreltail's eyes glittered. Dipping her head proudly, she scurried out of the den. With a long sigh Firestar faced Sootwhisker again. "Gather the Clan for me; Brambleclaw is out with a patrol so I'll need someone. I need to think about something." As the leader's meow stretched away from his lips, Sootwhisker felt dread prick his paws. How could he gather a Clan? Brambleclaw was deputy, Firestar is a leader! He is just an inexperienced warrior!

 _ **"It would be like asking a kit to name patrols!"**_

Ignoring his thoughts, Sootwhisker obeyed. Gulping the bile that rose in his throat, he stepped out of the den. The cats were below, talking to one another or just walking about. Creeping up to the very edge of the Highledge, he gulped in air for a tremendous yowl. As he opened his jaws his yowl hooked with wariness bringing it down to a tiny mew. Soootwhisker's pelt spiked with frustration.

 _ **"Why would I be scared to screech?"**_

Pulling back his neck, he gathered enough energy to snap his head forward and let out a yowl. Sootwhisker began mimicking Firestar's usual words for the Clan to gather:

"Let all Clan cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Eyes flashed up at him with confusion as they noticed his black pelt and not an orange one.

"Is that Sootwhisker?"  
"Where's Firestar?"

"Why is he up there?"

Sootwhisker felt nervous as the cats muttered among themselves about him. The Clan slowly gathered, but he could still sense the uncertainty lingering below his paws. Clearing his throat, Sootwhisker explained to his Clanmates about Firestar asking him to call them together and to wait on him. After his explanation, Firestar appeared behind him.

"Thank you Sootwhisker for the gathering call," Firestar mewed with appreciation before dismissing him from the Highledge. Scrambling down the side of the ledge, Sootwhisker joined his Clanmates as the meeting began. "ThunderClan has an apprentice ceremony!" Firestar yowled. At once three kits shot up.

"It's us!" Squeaked Hollykit, the kind black she-kit daughter of Squirrelflight. Jaykit raised his head, obviously hating the blindness that overpowered his weak eyes. Lionkit, a broad golden kit jumped up with his claws flexing in and out. Firestar stared down at the kits.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your ceremony," Firestar meowed lightly. "But after this next two moons you'll be apprenticed." Sorrow glinted in the kits' eyes but it was replaced by a sparkle of excitement as well as impatience. Clearing his throat, Firestar continued. "Sorreltail's kits have grown fast, and is now old enough to be apprenticed. Cinderkit, Honeykit, and Poppykit please come forward. At once, three other kits scrambled underneath the edge of the Highledge. Cinderkit's bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement while Honeykit's concerned and self-conscious. Poppykit was trembling with happiness, claws sinking into the ground to control herself. "StarClan has watched the growth of these kits and will be happy to see them climb for the rank of maybe one day, leader," Firestar meowed. "By the powers of StarClan, you will receive your apprentice names. Cinderkit," the leader began, "you've shown kindness to the kits in the nursery as well as your two sisters, for this day forward, you will be known as Cinderpaw." Scanning through the Clan Firestar hesitated for a heartbeat before mewing, "- you will be Cinderpaw's mentor, train her everything you've learned from her ranks to your's!"

The Clan yowled Cinderpaw's new name. As the chant died down, Firestar continued to call the other two kits their names. Once the meeting came to an end, a downpour struck, causing the Clan to all cower to their dens. Mousefur followed by Longtail were both racing to their den as well as the new apprentices, screeching like kits again. The warriors went trotting into their den to take cover. Sootwhisker followed, uneager to sit with the rain battering his pelt. Brambleclaw entered with the rest of his patrol, whiskers all drooping.

"Two mice and a scrawny squirrel won't feed the Clan," the deputy muttered darkly as he found as spot to lay down. "Elders and kits first I guess," he murmured as he sat his chin on his paws. Sootwhisker gulped. With prey running short and leaf-bare growing stronger, ThunderClan could possibly die out before newleaf. Sighing, Sootwhisker curled up beside Darkspot before dropping into a well needed rest.

Stars flurried around as Sootwhisker found himself in unfamiliar grounds. He turned to look around. The wind was beating the forest harshly, throwing leaves onto the forest floor. Sootwhisker gazed across the unknown forest, dodging the wet raindrops at the same time. Sheltering himself under a tree, Sootwhisker began cleansing himself for a short moment. The sharp drops of water spiked his fur, causing an uncomfortable itch along his spine.

"Clan cat," a voice stopped Sootwhisker's in mid-wash. Raising his head, Sootwhisker took in a breath. The scent of badger stung the roof of his mouth bringing a wave of dread. Unsheathing his claws, Sootwhisker gripped the root of the withered tree, and snarled.

"Show yourself Midnight!" He hissed. At once, lumbered a large badger, eyes glinting with calmness and her claws were dull for they never have really been in use.

"Calm yourself," her voice rumbled greatly. "I am in no fighting condition if you cannot tell." Midnight revealed her ribs in the moonlight, before slipping out of view. "Clan cats must brace themselves for the wrath of leaf-bare is ready to strike. The chosen cats are coming to me at the Sun-Drown-Place soon, and if they are fast enough, your Clans will be saved." She murmured. "However, time is running out, its up to the Clans to keep well fed for now."

"Why are you telling me this? There hasn't been a single meal for the warriors, and it won't be too much longer and the elders will be starving along with the kits. Besides, Leaftail knows what she's doing." Sootwhisker pointed out with a flicker of doubt. "They'll be fine," he added.

Midnight backed away. "Very well Clan cat. Remember, don't doubt the power of nature, for it could be devastating."

* * *

 **~Chapter 17~**

 _ **The sun kept shining, giving Leaftail and her friends a perfect route to the Sun-Drown-Place.**_ The grass beganthinning into clay and sand. Sighing with relief Leaftail continued forward. But, it wasn't even a heartbeat later before a thud sounded behind her.

"Can we take a break? The sun is killing me!" Pebblepad was flopped down on his belly pawing at the dried plant striving for energy and at least a drop of water.

Whiteface sided Leaftail. "We need to keep going, right Leaftail?" The WinClan warrior mewed for back up.

"Yes, we do. Besides, Brambleclaw told me when we arrive, there will be a cave. We could relax inside of it when we get there." Leaftail added. Ignoring the groans from her friends, she scampered onward until she busted into a full sprint. It had been three moons since she had seen her Clan, her family, her brother. She was to save them from the cold claws of leaf-bare and return home. Whiteface was ahead of her now for his body was thin and quick. Leaftail could imagine him chasing a rabbit across a moor, claws outstretched to grab the prey and kill it for his Clan.

A screech broke away her trance and Leaftail found herself halting painfully through the sharp stones. Whiteface had stopped himself at the very edge of a cliff, back legs dangling as he clung to the cracks.  
"Help me!" He yowled. Leaftail realized that it was already crumbling beneath his weight, and the helplessly kicks made the rocks tumble down faster.

"Hold on Whiteface! I'm coming!" With a leap she pinned Whiteface's paw down against the rock before gripping his scruff in her jaws. She yanked with effort but the sliding rocks only made her more desperate. She felt the edge give way under Whiteface, willing to drag her down as well. Slashing out her claws, she hooked a crack on the breaking land above her head, saving her and Whiteface by a whisker. Digging her claws in deeper, she felt her teeth stretching painfully underneath Whiteface's scruff and weight. Hopeclaw and Pebblepad were gazing down at her reaching their paws and tails out, hoping Leaftail could grab hold. But what went through Leaftail's mind astonished her. She _**knew**_ where she was. She _**knew**_ who was here before. Swinging her neck with all her might she shook Whiteface to the edge where Hopeclaw and Pebblepad could pull him up. With a shaking breath she also realized that there was no way for her to pull herself over the cliff, even if her friends helped her. But she knew what to do and what would happen next.

"Hopeclaw, Pebblepad!" She called out, glad that her mouth was free of Whiteface's fur. "Stay there! I'm going to jump down," Leaftail explained briskly.

"What? Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!" Hopeclaw snarled, reaching out with her claws in an eager chance to reach her.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing." Leaftail hissed as she felt her claws tearing. "Just trust me!" Without waiting for protest she unsheathed her claws and tore away from the cliff. She felt her body glide down like a diving bird, and for the first time she wasn't scared. Taking in the wonderful scents of air, she kept it in her lungs as she was pressed under water. Bubbles came spiraling underneath her body and the current shoved her along the stretch of saltwater. Eyes burning and lungs screaming Leaftail slashed at the water in an attempt to swim up.

The wave of another current broke through, shoving her up against the surface. Gasping in the air that was rushed to greet her, she coughed for only a heartbeat before she was buried in another tremendous wave. Ears pounding, Leaftail dived at a boulder underwater. Pushing her hind legs against it, she kicked up, exploding out of the water. Gulping in more air while she had the chance, Leaftail was again shoved underneath the wild water. Becoming dizzy at the swaying of the current and being tossed around like fresh-kill made her sick. Suddenly, her fur met the shore, pebbles scratching at her like claws.

"Leaftail!" The sound of her Clanmates was assuring.

 _ **"At least they're safe."**_ Leaftail thought, grateful to StarClan for not taking any lives on her risky move. Hopeclaw, Pebblepad and Whiteface hauled her out of the shallow water and up to the shore. At once they began licking her fur and pawing at her stomach that was filled with saltwater.

"Thanks," Leaftail rasped, voice sore and ripped by the rushing water that had spiraled down her throat. Leaftail unsheathed her claws to dig them in the sand only to find it agonizingly painful. Hissing, she glared at her paws. They were blood stained and it seemed that two claws were ripped. Licking the tips of the spots delicately, she pulled herself to her paws, before vomiting the water she had swallowed. Coughing, she shook it away and limped forth to a cave. "It's just like Brambleclaw described it," Leaftail mewed with awe, "it _**does**_ take a cat's breath away."

Hopeclaw and Pebblepad came on both sides of Leaftail with Whiteface close behind to gaze at the cave and its size.

"We're here!" Pebblepad yowled with triumph.

"Are we Leaftail?" Hopeclaw questioned.

Leaftail felt her shoulders gather weight. It seemed now that she was much more respected lately. It was as if she was the leader and they were nothing more than simple warriors. Pushing her dream away, she nodded. "Hopeclaw, we are here and we are ready to find what awaits inside."

Whiteface was bruised but it didn't stop the young warrior from bounding to the edge of the cave to enter first. "C'mon!" He called to them.

Shaking away the pain in her paws Leaftail scrambled after her now much faster friends. Once her paws touched the cave, she felt the chilling stone crawl up her limbs, tingling her spine. With her friends at her side, Leaftail walked down the cave, light vanishing at every paw step.

"You've come," a voice echoed, making the Clan cats jump. Beady eyes shimmered against the fading sunlight that began exiting the cave. Hopeclaw stepped forward, unsheathing her claws and curling her lip.

"Pebblepad, get Whiteface and Leaftail out of the way, we've got ourselves a vicious badger." Hopeclaw ordered through gritted teeth. Leaftail raised her head.

"Hopeclaw! This might be Midnight, the badger Brambleclaw told us about! Besides, you can't take on a badger in this condition. We need to eat and rest before picking fights," Leaftail explained, pawing at Hopeclaw's tail. Hopeclaw didn't move, but her muscles were relaxed, and her crouch was hunched.

"Fine," she muttered, pulling her tail away from Leaftail's paws and wrapping it around her own.

"Is your name Midnight?" Leaftail limped forward to sniff the air. Hopeclaw was right about the scent of badger, but they still didn't know whether it was vicious or not.

"Yes. You smell of Clan, are you the chosen ones?" Midnight clambered forward to reveal herself. Whiteface trembled beside Leaftail, and to her surprise, she could hear Hopeclaw's teeth chattering. "Not to fear Clan cats, I'm no fighting badger. I come from the same ranks you do, StarClan."

"You? A badger? Believing in StarClan? Oh, and hedgehogs fly!" Hopeclaw flattened her ears. "If I were you, I'd take three steps back or your face will be scarred!" Hopeclaw growled, stalking forward.

"Foolish cat!" Midnight roared. "You are only blinded by your own beliefs! I am not here to speak with you anyway," with a swing she knocked Hopeclaw aside, though making sure she didn't harm the cat.

"Hey! Keep your paws off!" Pebblepad hissed.

"I didn't harm her, but she was willing enough to harm herself." Midnight replied coolly. Pebblepad didn't attempt to attack, instead he sat down. "Clans are in danger, but thankfully you made it. It took Brambleclaw much longer," Midnight's claws clicked as she padded over to Leaftail. "I'm glad you made it." The badger led them back out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" Hopeclaw muttered. Midnight kept going, ignoring the question only made the cats' curiosity spark more. At last she stopped at a water fall that stood beside the cliff Leaftail jumped off of. The sunset gleamed through it, casting a golden light. The light reflected down, falling upon another wilting plant between a crack. At once the plant regained strength, rising up and turning green. The dying bud started sprouting, as if time sped up to reveal a beautiful pink flower.

"See Clan cats," Midnight whispered, "the light can save anything from the cold." Leaftail's eyes widened. Her imagination took hold of her sight, and all around her were petals the color of a cat's tongue, blown up peacefully around them. Midnight faced her, interrupting the vision. "Now, retreat from the sun, and save the Clans. The seasons depend on it!"

* * *

 **~Chapter 18~**

 _ **Sootwhisker sighed as the sun came vaguely, casting a cold shadow that gripped the Clan with fear and starvation.**_ The sun began to push its way through the clouds only to be swallowed within one. Ever since Leaftail left three moons ago, there had been more apprenticeships. Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit all became 'paws' and now are being mentored. Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, and Icepaw are still apprentices, but they decided to introduce the new apprentices to their den they'd share.

"Wet today," Sootwhisker muttered darkly once his paw struck a puddle outside the warriors' den. Grumbling under his breath, he made his way sluggishly to Brambleclaw who was organizing patrols.

"Thornclaw, Sorreltail, and Cloudtail can go out on a border patrol, besides," the deputy added with a snarl, "we need to watch WindClan, they've been picking our territory by bits that will eventually get out of hand."

"Yes, Brambleclaw," Thornclaw dipped his nose, before scampering away with his patrol.

"What can I do?" Sootwhisker asked once the warriors were away.

Brambleclaw looked clueless. Shaking his fur, the deputy sat up and scanned the Clan. "How about you help Brightheart mentor Jaypaw? She'll need some cat," Brambleclaw flicked his tail toward the white she-cat that looked desperate. The blind apprentice was furious by the looks of it; with his ears put back, and his foggy eyes narrowed, Jaypaw seemed to be looking quite mad at his blindness.

"Hey Brightheart," Sootwhisker called out to the warrior, pretending to just arrive. "Brambleclaw asked me to help."

"There's not much to do," Brightheart explained, "just go easy on him." At once, Jaypaw's ear flicked, and he hissed. The high tempered apprentice looked mad on the outside, but something showed on the inside that made Sootwhisker's heart crack. Approaching Jaypaw lightly, he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do? I'm a ShadowClan warrior! You can't beat me!" Sootwhisker knew the words were cheesy, but he kept his tone sharp and twisted. Jaypaw stood there, his eyes boring into Sootwhisker endlessly. Gulping slightly, Sootwhisker stuck one forepaw out and tensed his muscles. Making sure his claws were sheathed, he leaped at the blind apprentice to see if he could sense the movement. Jaypaw gasped before slipping away. Sootwhisker landed lightly and swirled around with his teeth bared. Putting on the most evil voice he possibly could, Sootwhisker flattened his ears. "Running away? Show me what ThunderClan is worthy of!"

"Whatever," Jaypaw hissed before racing straight to him. Sootwhisker felt his heart drop. The apprentice would get himself killed at this rate. How could he _**help**_ Brightheart if Jaypaw couldn't cooperate with him and notice the fact that he is blind.

 _ **"He's so sorry for himself that he backs it up with his sharp tongue!"**_ Sootwhisker thought. As Jaypaw came slamming at him, Sootwhisker gave way beneath him and collapsed to the ground. Jaypaw's little paw was presed against Sootwhisker's chest as if pinning him down. Letting him enjoy the victory he got, Sootwhisker remained limp for every cat to see.

"Good job, Jaypaw!" Brambleclaw praised his son. For once, Sootwhisker opened one eye to see the young 'paw' smile. Winking at his Clanmates around him assuring them he was fine, he continued to stay still while Jaypaw took in the pride he deserved.

 _ **"At least he tried, now that's a warrior!"**_ Smiling to himself, Sootwhisker waited for the congratulating to end so he could get up.

"Great Jaypaw!" Sootwhisker dipped his head to him. Jaypaw flicked his ear in annoyance, but Sootwhisker sensed his pride still lingered. Rising to his paws, he padded away to join the other warriors at the fresh-kill pile.

"Elders and kits first, then the new queens." Brambleclaw reminded the warriors. Sootwhisker grabbed two mice for Mousefur and Longtail while the others attended to the queens and kits.

Sliding under the elder bush, Sootwhisker greeted the two elders that were inside. Longtail was talking to Mousefur about how much he wished he could see again.

"Oh, the forest was wonderful! All the scents and green luscious trees. I remember when me and Firestar first met…," the elder continued throughout his conversation not even realizing Sootwhisker's appearance.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I brought some fresh kill for you two." Sootwhisker cleared his throat.

Longtail stuck his nose in the air to sniff, identifying Sootwhisker for a proper greeting. "Oh, hello Sootwhisker! What's up?"

Sootwhisker shifted his paws. "Um, just dropping off some prey for you and Mousefur, sorry for interrupting." He added in apology. Once he gave the elders their prey, he padded back over to the pile to see what remained.

It seemed that the warriors were hungry, because they were all blocking the pile, fighting. "Now I had that mouse first!" Berrynose bared his teeth at Birchfall, who was arguing over the same piece of prey.

"You ate three nights ago!" Birchfall protested.

Firestar emerged with his ears flicking. "Stop!" He yowled, and at once, heads shot up at the Highledge where the leader was standing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's not enough food for the warriors!" A cat called out from the crowd.

"If we don't do anything, our apprentices will starve!" Sorreltail made a panicked wail.

"We will find food every cat now please just calm down." Firestar reassured. Leaping down from the Highledge, Firestar wove past the crowd to speak with Brambleclaw. Sootwhisker just barely managed to catch their conversation. "Are you capable of doing that while I'm away?"

"Sure thing, Firestar!" The deputy bounded away, while Firestar retreated toward the medicine den. Sootwhisker followed, his curiosity growing as he listened to his leader speak to the medicine cat.

"Good evening ,Leafpool." Firestar dipped his head. "Do you have any traveling herbs in store?"

 _ **"Traveling herbs? Why would Firestar need that? Where is he going if he really needed them?"**_ Sootwhisker thought, continuing to eavesdrop on the leader's conversation.

"Where are you off to in this kind of weather?" Leafpool questioned her father, sifting through herbs that were useless from the ones in good shape.

"Moonpool," Firestar replied, "I am still unsure if StarClan is trying to warn me about something."

"Well in that case, you better take some cat with you. Let me get the herbs ready," Leafpool vanished to the back in the den to reappear with a bundle of leaves. "Who will take care of the den while I'm away?"

"Hollypaw can! She's your apprentice," Firestar flicked his tail. From what Sootwhisker could see, it looked as if there was a little twinge of distress in the medicine cat's eyes. "She's more than an apprentice to me," she whispered, but Sootwhisker caught it and gasped.

What did she mean by that? How could Hollypaw be _**more**_ than her apprentice?

Shaking the thought away, Sootwhisker scampered away when Firestar and Leafpool came out of the den.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm came bounding to her mate's side, giving him a quick lick on the ear. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving to Moonpool, Brambleclaw is taking over, you should help him." Firestar suggested, and at once Sandstorm dashed off.

Sootwhisker approached Firestar with a nod. "Tell me what you find out," he whispered for only Firestar to hear.

"Are we going?" Leafpool flicked her ear as if a fly buzzed around it. Firestar waved his tail to dismiss the medicine cat. "I'll tell you what I find." Firestar smiled. "Bye," he called before pounding off into the frosty forest.

* * *

 **~Chapter 19~**

 _ **"C'mon!"**_ Leaftail called, rushing up the hill that met with the cliff she had jumped from. "Don't you understand?"

"What?" Hopeclaw panted, drawing at her side.

Thoughts were whirling around, so many that she barely heard the ShadowClan she-cat. "The light, the water, the flowers! The sun, we need the sun!"

"How do we get the sun? It's the middle of leaf-bare! Besides," Whiteface was saying, "the clouds have probably stretched across the lake by now."

"Let's get some rest," Leaftail suggested, padding toward the thickening grass. "We'll hunt first." She decided, pawing at some moss clumped on the trunk of an old rotting tree. "Pebblepad and Whiteface can go hunting while Hopeclaw and I make nests."

Dismissing the two toms, Leaftail and Hopeclaw began clawing up the moss into four separate piles. Making two larger and the others smaller, they finished within heartbeats. At once, both Pebblepad and Whiteface stumbled noisily through the bushes, with each two mice in their jaws.

"At least the sun still shines here," Whiteface muttered, his gaze casting across the horizon. After gulping the mice down, the cats waddled over to their nest.

"Goodnight," Leaftail murmured to her friends before passing out in a deep wave of sleep.

"Get up!" Hopeclaw's voice shrilled in Leaftail's ear painfully.

"What is it?" Leaftail hissed. Hopeclaw pointed her tail at a small see-through square. "It looks like a shard of ice," Leaftail mewed, mystified. Leaning over, she whiffed it. A strong scent of Twolegs struck her nostrils, almost making her gag. "Whatever it is it reeks of Twolegs that's for sure!"

Whiteface bent over to examine it, only to draw his head back up. Lashing out, he shoved both Hopeclaw and Leaftail away from the object. "Stay away from it! It'll hurt you!" With a swipe of his tail, the WindClan warrior drew the block away. "Twolegs use it, I don't know what they call it just don't touch it with your paw or you'll cut your pad." Whiteface warned, glaring at the shard as if it had two heads.

"But we need it!" Leaftail blurted out. This was what she could use! There was a small brown leaf beside the shard of what looked like ice, and the sun streamed right through it, reflecting out onto the leaf with a direct ray. To her surprise, the leaf began sizzling, catching flame suddenly.

"Fire!" Pebblepad screeched, scrambling away from Whiteface. Gasping, Leaftail hurried over to her nest, gripping a piece of moss in her teeth and soaking it in a puddle. Hauling it over to the slowly growing flame, Leaftail squeezed it hard against her teeth, until the water came dripping out of it, silencing the fire.

"Good thinking," Hopeclaw nodded with approval. "That could've started a blaze!"

"And that's exactly why we need to stay away from it! What if that was some cat's tail instead of a dead leaf?" Whiteface growled. "We don't need it," he added with a snarl.

Pebblepad glanced at the object and then nodded his head. "Whiteface is right. We don't want to bring something along that can harm us or territory. Let's just leave it and move on."

Leaftail opened her mouth, only to close it. They weren't going to stop her! She had to bring that shard home to save the Clans! Why couldn't her friends understand that? Once the cats spun away and padded off to continue their journey, Leaftail neatly and carefully nipped the shard in her teeth and carried ahead.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to leave that behind!" Pebblepad hissed with annoyance.

Sitting it down, Leaftail flattened her ears. "Do all of you have bees in your brains? Don't ya'll understand that this is exactly what we need? Midnight directly stated that light can save anything from the claws of leaf-bare, and with this," Leaftail pawed at the shard carefully, "can and _**will**_ save the Clans."

"That," Whiteface snarled at the shard as if it were alive, "is only in the way! Didn't you see what it did to that leaf?"

"It turned it into ashes!" Hopeclaw chimed.

Leaftail stood with her mouth open in rage. "That leaf was dead! Fire catches dead leaves! Last time I checked, fresh plants don't just suddenly burn into nothing because the sun was shining, does it?"

Whiteface didn't say anything. Leaftail had never seen the WindClan warrior as angry as he was earlier, but to her relief his gaze was softening. "Fine," he muttered. "Cut your tongue until it's as split as a fox-hearted snake."

Heart filled with hurt, Leaftail stifled the urge to wail like a lost kit. Tightening her grip, Leaftail padded forward with the shard. To her surprise, she saw mountains climbing in the sky ahead. Her heart sank.

"Where in the name of StarClan are we?" Hopeclaw shrieked. Leaftail stood frozen. She had followed the path she trekked before, but why were they approaching the mountains? Gulping, she remembered the last time she was there. Stoneteller was furious, and Crag and Talon treated them roughly.

"Leaftail?" A voice hissed out. Leaftail shuddered, barely recognizing the tribe accent.

"Why have you Clan cats approach us yet again?" Another voice snarled. "What should we do with them, Screech?"

"You're not doing anything! These Clan cats haven't trespassed, Storm!" A she-cat's voice was saying.

"Hush, Brook! You know that the scent markers were placed between those to boulders, they've passed them." A tom suddenly came into view, his skinny body rippled with strands of muscle. His teeth were bared, and his nose was scrunched. "Well, if it isn't a bunch of Clan kitties," the tom came up with his tail raised challengingly. "What are you going to do? Abandon us again like last time?"

"Storm! Leave them alone!" Brook hopped in front of the dark gray tom, her ears flattened. "You have no rights," she growled.

Storm stared into Brook's eyes defiantly. "Are you betraying us? Backing up for a couple of kittens who've lost their way?"

Brook's gaze faltered, dropping to her now shifting paws. "No, Storm." She obeyed. Storm's eyes glinted.

"Good, now," he added, "as I was saying, we'd like to talk first. Besides, Stoneteller will never get to punish you for his rules restrict him so. I'd like to help him out…," his voice trailed of evilly as the tom stalked forward.

Dropping her shard, Leaftail bared her teeth in a desperate attempt to scare or even look scary. She failed. The other tom shouldered his way beside Storm, claws unsheathing. Leaftail gasped as Screech jumped at Hopeclaw, and Storm leaped at Pebblepad. Brook stared at the cats, and finally, Storm's head shot up.

The tribe cat had Pebblepad pinned down by one paw, and was scorching Brook with a hasty glare. "Attack them, or I'll kill you now." Brook flinched. Her whiskers quivered, but she sadly dipped her head. She then exploded out, grasping Whiteface's shoulders. The WindClan warrior tumbled back in shock.

Leaftail felt her fur rise as she watched her friends one by one being shoved to the side under both Brook and Screech's watch. Fear clutched her when she tasted Storm's presence.

"You led them all here, right?" Storm's voice stank of birds and stone. Leaftail gulped.

"Y-yes," she stammered. Backing away, Leaftail saw a flash of satisfaction in the tribe cat's eyes.

He grinned and his claws slid out. "Screech! Brook!" He called. "Take those bird brains away. Lead them back over the scent marker. We've got the 'leader' right here." As the others were led away, Leaftail lashed her tail, slinging the shard across the smooth stone. Whiteface stopped it carefully with his paw, and nodded. Leaftail held her gaze longer than she intended, and claws slashed out at her flank shoving her aside.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, letting out the defiant air left in her before cowering.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Storm mewed, teeth glistening. "Ever since Stormfur joined the Tribe I've hated Clan cats. He expects prey to come straight into his paws and then die for him. I've been wanting to tear his fur off for so long, that's when I ran into you. Now, I can't help myself but to claw up the worse excuse for a cat" By the time Storm had finished his fearing speech, Screech had returned.

"I sent Brook back to the cave. She'd be in the way, besides, what are we going to do with this Clan cat? Welcome her like we did Stormfur?" Screech gave a snarl at Leaftail.

Storm shouldered his way toward her, claws coming out and in vigorously. "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do in a long time!" As the words slid out, the tribe cat pounced on top of her, rolling her over with claws unsheathed.

Leaftail hissed as they battled in a swirl of spits and caterwauls. Slashing with her claws, she felt her aim swipe perfectly across his ear. Leaftail dodged her head side to side, swerving her throat out of reach of Storm's snatching fangs. "Get off!" She spat, digging her hind claws deep into Storm's belly fur, kicking both legs outward sending the tom flying. "Sorry," Leaftail panted, "but you're not killing me that easily."

"Back away, or we will _**all**_ show you what Clan cats will do!" Hopeclaw's yowl rang across the mountains and to Leaftail's surprise, out came Whiteface, Pebblepad, and Hopeclaw leading. Hopeclaw sprang out, claws extended before ripping into Screech's shoulders. Whiteface and Pebblepad shoved Storm aside, pinning him down with both of their weight. Hopeclaw had easily pinned Screech, her thick fur ruffled in the wind.

Hopeclaw glared at the tribe cats, before letting out a determined roar. "I am joining the Tribe!"

* * *

 **~Chapter 20~**

 _ **Leaftail's fur stood on end with surprise.**_ "No Hopeclaw, don't do it! You're apart of the prophecy!" Leaftail screeched.

Even though Hopeclaw's eyes were as icy as snowflakes, the ShadowClan she-cat's gaze seemed to warm her pelt. "Leaftail," she began, "I had a dream from StarClan."

"What? You can't just say that! So you knew we were heading to the mountains?" Leaftail felt water welling up in her eyes. She blinked it away.

"Yes, I knew. But that's not the point. The prophecy must be fulfilled, without me. I've already completed my part, now its your turn."

"What do you mean by that? I thought we did this together as a team!" Leaftail felt her whiskers tremble.

"I did as the dream told me. Remember, at the Moonpool? We _**all**_ dreamed, and my dream had something to do with my part. I had walked across the lake without falling in, climbing tumbling rocks and padding through the deepest of snow. You should understand now, for StarClan planned this path for me, and if its over the lake and to the mountains than I'm willing to live for it."

"But, what about the Clans?" Whiteface whimpered, releasing Storm. Hopeclaw slid her tail across Whiteface's spine.

"I want you all to gather the Clans, and make them face the horizon next moon. If you see a forming cloud of smoke, they will know that I made the choice for myself and that none of it was by force."

Storm stood up. "You are the cat Stoneteller was talking about? A Clan cat?"

Hopeclaw dipped her head. "Yes, and I'm here to teach the tribe of fire." Hopeclaw padded gently over to Whiteface, gripping the familiar object in her teeth. "This," she announced through the shard in her jaws. "Is called the 'fire-shard'."

Storm gasped as he studied the object. "But, h-how? It looks more like an _**'ice-shard'**_ if you ask me." Hopeclaw shook her head.

"This is not ice, it is what will destroy it." Hopeclaw padded up to Leaftail, her eyes glistening with emotion. "I've finished my piece," she brushed Leaftail's shoulder, " its time you do the same. Your time is draining like sand, the end of leaf-bare has drawn near, but that's not good. You must make it before the last leaf touches the ground, because once it lands on the forest floor, you won't save the forest."

Paws sore from the stones and coarse grass had pierced the cats confidence as they walked heavily toward the up coming hills. Leaftail's heart ached when she had to tell Hopeclaw goodbye almost a full moon ago. Their journey had been so long, and harsh, but they stood through it. Now, her only friend from ShadowClan was gone, like a leaf blown in the breeze.

"Great StarClan!" Whiteface's voice broke her thoughts. "Leaftail, come look!"

Leaftail came wandering up to join Whiteface's side, before gasping. They were standing on a large hill that looked down at the lake territories. They were home! Stifling the excitement that rose inside, Leaftail waited for Pebblepad to catch up.

"Its chilly here!" Pebblepad's voice quivered. "Are we home?" His head popped up over the side beside them, and his eyes brightened. "Yes!"

Leaftail felt herself gliding down the hill with the others behind her. The excitement was unbearable, and finally, she just let one paw give way beneath the other to tumble down the rest of the way. Stopping with an "oof," she quickly recovered and made her way to the lake. Keeping the correct distance to it, she and her friends followed her into ThunderClan territory. An orange pelt slid through the forest, and Leaftail watched as Firestar returned to his camp with prey in his jaws not noticing her or the others.

Straining her ear to listen, Leaftail caught sounds of the Clan's movement:

"Mousefur, don't you wish the sun could come out?" That was Longtail, and to Leaftail, it sounded as if he were right at the entrance into camp.

"Hollypaw, as my apprentice I expect your full attention if you want to learn and memorize the herbs." Leafpool, the medicine cat was saying.

As she shook away the urge to listen some more, she and her friends came into camp. At first, no cat noticed, continuing on with daily clan life until a shocked meow sounded.

A black pelt crashed into Leaftail's side, and at once she caught a humongous wave of worry and happiness in her nostrils. "I missed you too, Sootwhisker." She murmured. Sootwhisker's eyes were glowing with emotions and he smiled.

"Did you find Midnight?" Brambleclaw padded out to greet her. "Did she tell you anything?"

Leaftail nodded. "Let us confess it to Firestar as well," sliding away, Sootwhisker, Brambleclaw, Pebblepad, and Whiteface followed her up the Highledge into Firestar's den. "Firestar, its me, Leaftail, I've returned with some information."

The den was quiet, as if her leader wasn't inside. Frustration growing in her mind, Leaftail was about to take a whiff when a voice echoed inside.

"Come in," Firestar's voice was rich with wisdom. Brambleclaw pushed the lichen door aside for the others to walk in. It was dark, but Leaftail could see the bright green eyes burning across the den. "Where's Hopeclaw?"

Leaftail gulped. "She joined the tribe, it was her destiny." Firestar's eyes brightened with surprise and confusion, but he didn't press on.

"What have you gathered from Midnight?"

"Light can save anything from the cold," Leaftail repeated the words Midnight had told her. Turning to Whiteface expectantly, she whispered, "the shard? Where is it?"

Whiteface gave her a questioning stare. "We gave it to Hopeclaw, remember?"

Heart burning with embarrassment, Leaftail faced her leader. Just as if things could get worse, Pebblepad stepped up.

"Firestar," he dipped his head. "Hopeclaw had a dream at Moonpool when we all went together. In her dream she had padded across the lake without falling in the depths, climbed through tumbling rocks and hopped through the deepest of snow." The RiverClan tom took a breath. "I," he cowered but shook it away, "I had a dream as well, I want to tell you. I was on the shore of the frozen lake, eyes burning because of the cold. So me and several other warriors tossed pebbles and stones on the lake, breaking it free. I felt nervous, but it stopped most of the ice shards from flying into our camp."

Whiteface approached Firestar his eyes wide and honest. "I didn't go to the Moonpool. But I was sent a dream. I dreamed of smoke rising, shoving the clouds together until they busted with rain. Once the shower ended, the sun shone down among the Clans."

"Whiteface!" Leaftail's mind exploded with happiness. "We did it!"

Whiteface's eyebrows were raised up in confusion. "How?"

Leaftail paced around. "Hopeclaw has the shard and she's making the fire so the smoke will come. Pebblepad and a couple more RiverClan cats can toss stones and rocks to crack the lake open. Once the smoke arrives on the breeze, it'll shove the clouds together, until it busts with rain. The words Midnight stated," she gasped in air for only a heartbeat before continuing. "Light can save us from Leaf-bare! We must start now before the last leaf falls!"

* * *

 **~Chapter 21~**

 _ **Leaftail stumbled down the Highledge with Pebblepad and Whiteface at her tail.**_ "Pebblepad, you gather pebbles and rocks at the shore and wait for Whiteface to give you the signal. Whiteface, you will stand on the large hill we had stood on when we approached the lake territories. There, you should see the smoke appear on the horizon. Besides," Leaftail considered, ripping up the dead grass before letting it go. It streamed in the harsh blowing wind in the right direction setting off a spark of satisfaction in her chest. "The wind is blowing good today." Whiteface nodded, before rushing up the hillside. Pebblepad had disappeared already, and Leaftail guessed he probably went to gather some rocks.

"Leaftail!" Brambleclaw's yowl was carried to her awkwardly through the wind. Racing to the deputy, she met up with him far away from the hill.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to gather ThunderClan by the lake? Firestar already got WindClan on their way, Pebblepad is gathering RiverClan at this moment." Brambleclaw explained briskly.

"Yes please," Leaftail replied, anxious at the deputy's tone. As the brown tabby clambered away, Leaftail could just barely make out the golden pelted leader, Leopardstar and Pebblepad at her side. Leaftail squinted her eyes against the sharp biting winds and found Firestar padding along side Onestar, the WindClan leader, with his Clan trailing behind.

"Leaftail! We've gathered RiverClan at the shore!" Pebblepad's yowl rang out.

" _ **Who's going to get ShadowClan?"**_ Leaftail fretted to herself. But to her relief, Blackstar stormed out beside WindClan, tail raised defiantly in the air.

Firestar and Onestar finally appeared to be their normal size instead of a speck across the territories. Firestar's voice greeted her through the breeze. "WindClan is gathering as well as ShadowClan!"

Brambleclaw appeared with ThunderClan suddenly, making the air seem sticky.

" _ **There's so many cats gathered in this dip,"**_ Leaftail shuddered, _**"that the air is almost choking us like water would!"**_

The Clans were all gathered, and the wind came hurtling at them fiercely. More leaves tumbled down instantly, and Leaftail realized that the last leaf would fall very soon.

"Cats of all Clans!" Leaftail called. "It is time to put the long leaf-bare to an end!"

Cats yowled with agreement to her surprise, setting off the warm feeling. Waiting for the cats to calm, she continued. "Pebblepad, will you begin?"

Pebblepad nodded and then he and his own Clanmates pulled back their necks and snapped them forward, releasing the heavy stones. Once the rocks slammed down on the frozen surface, a loud crack rippled across the lake.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Water gushed through the newly formed crack that ran across the lake, breaking the ice for them. Cats cheered, and Whiteface was watching the cloud of smoke grow higher and closer to them.

"This cloud of smoke," Whiteface yowled to the Clans, "is from Hopeclaw, who thanks the Clan that raised her to become a true warrior!" Cats yowled with triumph and pride, mostly from ShadowClan itself.

A large gust rushed across the lake territories, drowning out the cheers and yowls of the cats below. At once the smoke spiraled into the clouds, drawing them together. Leaftail watched the clouds compact, and then bust right above her and the Clans. Cats hissed with surprise, before a ripple of laughter surged through them as the showers poured down.

The shower lasted for quite a while, but no cat left to cower under bushes or trees. They even touched pelts, and to Leaftail's surprise, not a single cat made a hasty glance at one another, instead, they laughed and cheered.

Finally, the clouds faded, and out came a golden ray. It slammed down onto the now flowing lake, making it shimmer.

Leaftail sat, her heart bubbling with pride as her brother came up to greet her.

"You saved the forest!" he exclaimed. His voice lowered and he whispered, "you saved the Clans."

Leaftail met her brother's gaze. "We _**all**_ did."

Firestar was sitting on a limb hanging over ThunderClan, a smile spread across his face warmly. Then, he let out a yowl. "Cats of all Clans! The season of Leaf-bare is over, and the last leaf didn't fall." His gaze slid over to Leaftail. "She _**flew!**_ "

 _ **The last leaf DID save the forest…**_


End file.
